Unforgivable Sinner
by Sulphurya
Summary: Vincent Valentine is a man haunted by his past. Can someone forgive a man who cannot forgive himself? VincentOC. Rain finds herself dragged into the battle against Sephiroth and towards the dark Valentine.
1. Introduction

**Unforgivable Sinner**

* * *

AN: A companion piece to Brat Prince, A Heart as Hard as Gold and The World Is Not Enough. Prequel to Where the Lost Ones Go. This story moves somewhat along with the game itself as well as my other stories, so it helps to have played FFVII!**

* * *

**

**Prologue;**

_The first thought that struck Rain was that she had to see him! She hadn't talked to Sky for at least two years, and then it was only to scream words at him she really, really wished she could take back! Words that should never had been spoken. The Chocobo she'd rented was a real stubborn pain, but she wasn't the one who gave into them blasted feather-brains and tugged the reins with all her might to make it make a left turn, not a right one! The grief of being too late to reach Nibelheim in time tore at her very heart and gave her strength, winning the fight with the big bird. Swallowing back tears, Rain knew she had no other option then to return to Midgar. Now she was truly alone. Her brother had died merely hours before she'd arrived and after that; Rain knew she wasn't very welcome by her brothers widow. And so she began on the long way back to Midgar..._

**1. Introduction**

"Okay, Birdie... which way is Midgar...?" Rain pondered as she gazed at the horizon, slowly realising she wasn't too sure she was on the right track after all. The chocobo seemed more occupied with poking at the grass with it's beak rather then worry on pesky details such as which way to go. The dark haired woman sighed resigned and tugged at the reins again, deciding that by going to the right; she wasn't in any danger of going around in circles yet. Luckily the bird managed to outrun the two monsters they encountered, as the feeble gun hanging at Rain's waist was a thin comfort. Soon she fell into gloomy thoughts about her future and was about to let the tears flooding her eyes run freely in her misery when voices snapped her out of her trance. Pulling at the reins, Rain tried in vain to halt the big bird as she wasn't too sure what kind of people she would meet here in the middle of nowhere! The chocobo, however was in no mood to listen to her and eagerly trotted towards the tiny forrest where the voice came from. "Noo..." Rain muttered in frustration, her arms aching from pulling at the reins, but her eyes quickly darted up from the back of the chocobos head when she heard them.

"Hey, hey, what do we have here, fellas?" A tall man grinned, surrounded by his three friends. ShinRa soldiers. Rain swallowed hard, feeling her skin prickle with nervousness.

"Uhm, hi... I'm just... on my way home. Nice to meet you, buh bye now!" She yanked her chocobo around and dug her heels into it's sides, making the bird jump forward with a startled 'wark'!

One soldier suddenly appeared in front of her and grasped a hold of the reins, "not leaving so soon, pretty girl?"

His smile told Rain she was not going to avoid trouble this time, but she tried to keep from panicking. "I have to. S-someone is waiting for me, so I have to g-go! Now! Let go!"

The other soldiers surrounded her as well, and soon she felt them groping at her legs to pull her down. "No! Stop it!" Rain decided she gave up on staying calm and went into full panic mode; delivering a hard kick in the face of the nearest soldier before pulling her gun and aimed unsteadily at them in turn. "S-stay away from me!"

The soldier who'd fallen over as he received the kick, got up with a murderous glare, while his companions merely laughed at her. "That wasn't very nice, little girl... You're going to make up for that by being very nice to me!" He moved fast, there was a sound as her gun went off and Rain felt her chocobo run off yet hands held her back.

Falling, she saw the world span wildly around, Meteor mocking her from it's place and she heard herself scream...

* * *

Cid and Vincent watched the Highwind fly away into the horizon; the others would keep the airship to reach the other continents for their lost leader, Cloud, who'd been missing since he'd lost his mind and delivered the black materia to the frozen Sephiroth. The cave had collapsed and they were forced to flee; leaving the numb shell of their friend behind. 

Yet, they all believed he was alive. They **had** to belive he was alive!

Cid began to march, rather determinedly, east-wards.

The former Turk raised his eyebrows a notch and followed; "you have a specific destination?"

Cid shrugged and lit up his cigarette. "Just thought that now we were in the neighbourhood, I'd drop by Rocket Town. Them folks always were the jumpy kind, and now that damn &#&/ Meteor is hangin' in the sky; they're probably runnin'round in circles. I AM the chief of that town, y'now!"

He glared over at Vincent, who merely shrugged.

They walked in silence for a while, then, maybe it was the shining bright weather or the need to take their thoughts of the gloomy future that made Vincent feel the urge to poke at Cid's weak point, he cleared his throat innocently before speaking. "It's not... Shera you are worried about, by any chance?"

The words had barely been uttered before the pilot halted abruptly and puffed angrily at his cigarette. "Hell no! As the chief of that town I have a certain responsibility for the "/#(/& people living there! It's just an unfortunate coincidence that Shera lives there, but then she always goes out of her way to &(/& annoy me!"

Cid stomped on and Vincent sighed as he followed again. "I'm quite sure that isn't true." Shera seemed to him like someone completely incapable of doing anyone harm intentionally.

Cid glared irritated over at him and snorted haughtily. "Well, you haven't been living with her for years now, have you?!"

Vincent nodded thoughtfully. "Which brings me to my second question: why is she living in your house?"

Staring intensely at the horizon, Cid shrugged. "When we were assigned to Rocket Town, we decided it would save us time and money as we were working on the space-program. And after that (&$ Shera messed up everything... I don't know. I was too angry to talk to her, and she just... stayed."

Deciding he'd interfered too much with other peoples business, Vincent let the silence fall again, but not without a slight admiration for the woman that had endured Cid's wrath for so long.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of gun-fire.

* * *

The two gazed quickly at each other, but at the sound of second scream, both darted towards the sound with weapons ready. By a tiny forrest, four ShinRa soldiers were surrounding a dark haired woman who held a tiny gun in front of her with shivering hands. 

"Hey!" Cid called out, "don't they teach you any manners in ShinRa? Be nice to the ladies, fellas!"

Vincent merely pulled forward his shotgun and got ready for trouble.

The soldiers spun around and at the sight of the intruders, the captain paled. "It's AVALANCHE! Fight them, you idiots! Kill them!"

Cid and Vincent barely managed to jump away to avoid the grenade thrown at them. Then the pilot ran in for the kill, while the former Turk kept his distance and let the ShinRa soldiers do the running from the bullets he sent their way.

The incredible loud explosion from the grenade threw Rain off balance, and she felt the ground greet her again. Numbly realising she'd lost her gun, Rain whimpered softly with pained worry.

_- Looks like I'm getting to see you again after all, Sky_, Rain thought resigned, flinching as she felt someone lightly touch her face. She managed to open her eyes and gathered herself to make out the face that swam into focus. It was a man and his long,jet black hair blocked out the bright sun with silky ease.

"Are you ok...?" She heard him asked in a deep, calm voice, but Rain was unable to answer. Her body simply refused to obey! Her head singing with throbbing pain and it became harder to stay awake.The man gave a slight concerned frown and Rain found that he was really handsome, pale enough to be the angel of death. The world began to swim again and the last thing she remembered were a pair of ruby coloured eyes locked with hers...

* * *

The woman went limp in his arms and Vincent swallowed hard. She felt too frail and too alive for him to hold so close. He felt a chill down his spine as darkness moved inside him, and wearily realised the monsters were reacting to her warm life. It was pure willpower that enabled him to ignore them, carefully gathering the slender form up in his arms. He could swear he could feel her warmth seeping through the golden metal Hojo had used to replace his arm... 

The former Turk coolly ignored the rumbling earth as Cid managed to throw a Earth2 and knock out the final soldier which lead to the pilot discovering that the insane pain currently raging through him came from a bullet wound in his leg. "Damn..." Cid muttered as he saw the blood running. A short silence. "Hey, Vinnie? You don't have any Restore materia, huh?"

"No." A flat answer.

Cid bent his head with a sigh. "Me neither... /&"#$!!! Just my luck!" He forced himself to loosen his white scarf and tied it tightly around his leg, wrily relived that the bullet hadn't hit a few inches higher; damaging his knee. "That oughta hold it together until we get to Rocket Town..." Cid gazed over at Vincent, who was gazing slightly uncomfortably at the woman in his arms, asking curiously; "how is she?"

Vincent quickly looked over at Cid and shrugged; "I think she'll be ok. Just frightened and a light cut above her eyebrow; probably from the fall of her chocobo, but I don't think it's any cause to worry."

Cid shook his head confused. "Wait a (&$# minute! Chocobo? Why do you...?"

His question faded out as Vincents gazed towards the ground: covered in chocobo tracks.

Cid snorted embarrassed and tested how much weight he could put on his wounded leg; "Alright! Fine! So... what are we gonna do'bout her?"

Once again the attention was brought to the limp woman in Vincents arms and there was an awkward silence that the former Turk finally broke; "what is there to... do? We cannot leave her here!"

Cid sighed resigned and got ready for a long, painful trip to Rocket Town. "Alright. Alright. Come on then."

Vincent kneeled down and placed the woman gently on the ground. "One moment. I just want to make sure she wont get cold."

Cid raised his eyebrows surprised as Vincent took of his cape and placed it around the woman before lifting her up again. "My, my, Vince. Didn't know you were such a gentleman!"

Suddenly Vincent heard an echo of a laugh, remembered a flash of mirthful eyes and felt the ghost of a woman's light touch on his arm. And that voice; _never knew you were such a gentleman, Vincent!_ As always, the pain hit him like that very first time, and Vincent closed his eyes briefly as he remembered his own reply; _only with you, Lucrecia. I will do anything for you_.

Vincent felt the monsters stir inside him again and this time he let them rise to just below the surface of his skin. Their aimless anger felt easier than the feeling of loss and unbearable guilt. He'd do anything for her. Except saving her...

The smirk on Cid's face died when he saw the ice-cold look in Vincents eerie eyes and for the first time could the pilot see traces of... anger in his face?

"I assure you, Mr Highwind, that I am nothing like a gentleman. And it would be very foolish of you to think so." Vincents voice were as cold as his eyes,

Cid merely stood staring after him as he strode off, several seconds passed before the pilot managed to gather himself enough to limp in the same direction.

* * *

The trip was continued in silence, yet Vincent could feel the pilot's nervous glances at him. It took a lot to make Cid Highwind nervous. Almost as much as it took to make Vincent lose his temper. The woman showed no sign of regaining consciousness, she appeared dead to the world. He wondered idly what she was doing in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a gun which she obviously didn't know how to use. 

Vincent was relived to see Rocket Town in the horizon but was unable to keep his thoughts from continuing to wander. The loss of Aeris was still heavy in the air, and Cloud's disappearance was not improving things. Their escape from Junon was the only positive thing that had happened these last days, and by the looks of the ever approaching Meteor; it very well might be the last positive things as well!

They entered the town and headed straight for Cid's house.

"That woman better have that materia," Cid grumbled, leaning heavily on his spear to ease the weight on his wounded leg. He slammed the door open, and hollered; "Shera! Where the &#$ are you?"

There was the sound of papers collapsing and a nervous voice squeaked; "I-I'm here, Captain!"

Vincent strode over to the sofa and gently lowered the unknown woman onto the soft cushions. Crouching beside her a few seconds, studying her, he started as he realised his human hand had reached out to stroke away a dark lock of hair from her face. She'd been crying not too long ago, Vincent noted absently, easily recognizing sorrow when he saw it.

"Dammit, woman!" Cid cursed angrily as Shera scrambled into the room. He flopped down on the chair and gingerly examined the blood stained cloth around his wound. "Are you planning on letting me bleed to death?! Get the &#$/ Restore materia!"

Shera's eyes widened at the sight of Cid's injured leg and she automatically raised a hand to her heart; "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice..."

"Shera! Get the damn materia!" Cid interrupted angrily and massaged his temples in irritated motions as she ran off.

Two seconds later, Shera returned with the materia before she nervously walked over to the former Turk and gazed down at the wounded newcomer. "Who is she...?"

Vincent made a faint shrugging movement. "We don't know. On our way here we encountered a group of soldiers hassling her. She fell off her chocobo. We figured we couldn't leave her there."

Fighting off a faint smile, Shera crouched down beside him. "That was... kind of you."

Frowning, Vincent got up and moved away while Shera took a closer look at the injured stranger.

"She will be ok. She just needs some more rest," Shera declared quietly, and gazed up at Vincent. "Would you mind bringing her upstairs? There are two guest rooms there, you can place her in one of them."

The former Turk nodded and gathered the woman in his arms once again. Walking up the stairs, Vincent heard Cid's voice and and Shera's stuttering reply, but merely focused on the task given to him; respecting others privacy as much as he wanted others to respect his. He'd been in Cid's house before and knew which rooms Shera referred to. Managing to open the door closest to the stairs, Vincent walked inside to place the woman on the bed and backed away.

There.

Wait.

Hesitating, he reached out to place a blanket over her. He was never bothered by cold, but knew she might very well be. Shock and a hit to the head would not be made better with a severe cold on top of everything!

Backing away again, Vincent paused once more in the doorway and gazed at her. She was no fighter, that much he was certain about. Her hands were too soft, her arms too slender and her dress certainly unfit for any fighting. So, what would drive a big city girl out into the world of monsters and bad men? (And make her end up in the arms of one who was both?)

Vincent shook of his thoughts, knowing it was no point in wondering. The answers would present themselves soon enough. And with that, he retreated to the other guest room. Would he sleep tonight... Or would the nightmares return again with the taunting sounds of the monsters swirling in his blood...?

* * *

Everything was soft and warm, and she really didn't want to wake up. 

Rain found herself relaxing for the first time in weeks, yet...

Slowly, her eyes opened and focused, as she realised she had no idea where she was. The memory of the soldiers flashed pass her eyes, but everything went blank from the moment she fell of the chocobo. There had been shouting. Bullets flying and explosions.

And a pair of ruby-coloured eyes...

Rain sat up, gasping softly with pain as she then lifted a hand to her aching head. Those eyes... The knock on her head must have made her see things that was not real! Glancing around, she quickly realised she was in somebody's house and not in some jail for attacking those soldiers. Rain got up and tried to make herself somewhat presentable before she made her way out of the room and down the stairs

Voices, a grumbling man and a startled woman.

Peering in, she saw a brown haired woman put a few cups in the sink, gather herself before turning to face the blonde man by the table. "Tea, Captain?"

Rain blinked puzzled, glancing over at the man who was rubbing his face tiredly.

Captain? She could tell by his muscular back and strong arms that he could easily be an army captain, but something about his impatient posture told her that was not the case.

The blonde man nodded testily, "Yes, yes. Y'now I always have my #$& morning tea!"

My, someone was grumpy in the morning! Rain watched as the woman quickly moved over to pour the warm water into a cup she'd placed in front of the blonde, and found herself wondering how she would make her presence known. It would appear that her patrons was not out to harm her or Rain figured she'd be dead instead of placed in a warm bed.

However, before she could say or do anything, the woman glanced up from her tea-pouring and noticed her. Rain smiled carefully. "Good morning."

At least she figured it was morning...

The woman gave a friendly smile and signaled towards a chair by the table. "Morning! You want some tea?"

Rain gave a barely noticeable nod and walked over to the chair. "Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble."

The blonde man, a ruggedly handsome man at that, placed his cup down and waved her words off. "Of course not! Now... I'm Cid. That there is Shera."

Sitting down, Rain managed another nervous smile; "I'm called Rain." She accepted the cup Shera gave her, thanked and took a sip before continuing; "I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened..."

Cid leaned back and lit up a cigarette. "Well, me'nd Vinnie just heard ya screamin' and found ya surrounded by some #&$& ShinRa soldiers!"

Cid watched her cautiously as Rain frowned slightly; "yes, those soldiers... " She then smiled weakly to Cid, "I guess I should explain, huh?"

Cid nodded with a shrug as he tipped the ashes of his cigarette; "wouldn't hurt."

Everybody started as the entrance door opened, but it was only a well-known, red-caped figure that entered and Shera exhaled relived; "Vincent. Would you like some tea as well?"

The former Turk shook his head silently, "no, thank you."

* * *

Rain was staring mesmerized at the shadowed figure, having already abandoned the image of ruby eyes, jet-black hair in silky, long lengths and pale skin to a concussion and a vivid imagination. Yet, the man obviously called Vincent was very much real. 

A red cape and his red bandana, aided by his long and disarrayed hair, hid most of him from vision as well as making his eyes more prominent. The sun glinted of something gold and Rain was startled to see a golden glove of some sort on his hand. The long fingertips like deadly claws. She noticed his wary eyes caught her looking and Rain felt a blush enter her cheeks. It wasn't polite to stare, much less ogle openly.

Cid signaled for Vincent to have a seat at the table as well, and sighed irritated when he declined that as well. "Well, Rain here was just about to tell us what she was doing in the middle of nowhere with them &#$ ShinRas!"

Vincent merely nodded and Rain shifted uneasily before starting, eager to find something else to focus on. "Uhm, you see... I work at this bar at Midgar, but then I got word that my brother was ill and I had to go to Nibelheim and see him. Only... when I got there... he... " She hastily wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye with her sleeve and sniffled, the memory of her brother still an open, bleeding wound. "Anyway, I had no choice but to return to Midgar. That was when I ran into that ShinRa patrol. They wouldn't let me pass and kept throwing these suggestions..."

Cid snorted angrily and waved the cigarette to underline his words. "I tell ya, those #&$ ShinRa soldiers are nothing but trouble!"

Vincent frowned slightly. "It's not safe to travel alone. Specially for someone who'd never been out of the big city."

Rain blinked surprised as she gazed up at the silent figure. "How did you know this was my first time here?"

Cid grinned and lifted his tea-cup with a smug look. "You were going in the wrong direction."

Rain moved her attention over to him and once again looked utterly puzzled. "I was?"

"Yupp. Midgar is the other way. You were heddin' fer Rocket Town." Cid sipped to his hot tea.

Rain felt like a complete idiot, knowing she was about beet-red now.

And so it was decided that Rain would stay with Shera until the final battle was over and they could make sure she actually got to Midgar. It was really Shera that insisted, but all objections was quickly silenced.

* * *

Vincent was silently polishing his gun as he was sitting by the window when Cid's PHS rang. Cid jumped up from his chair as he was told Tifa and the others actually had found Cloud, in bad shape, and the Highwind were comming to get Cid and Vincent. The pilot instantly began loading up on his precious cigarettes, while Vincent merely gazed up at Meteor. Time was starting to run out. Maybe he deserved to die, but there were so many innocent souls on the Planet that did not. He'd not been able to save himself; but maybe he could save them? Maybe everything wouldn't be in vain...? Without taking his eyes of the burning Meteor, Vincent clicked shells into his gun and placed it into the holster. 

The pupils in ruby eyes dilated as the Meteors burning tail was reflected in them, and Vincent tensed.

- _Look at the pretty colours! All consuming fire! Burn! Burn EVERYTHING! _

The former Turk shuddered and turned his face away from the window, forcing the Galiant Beast silent.

"I've never thanked you." A voice spoke up and Vincent glanced at the woman beside him.

Rain gave a careful smile.

He merely got up abruptly and walked pass her. "No need, I assure you."

Darkness was shifting inside him and Vincent forced himself to walk out into the sunshine he felt he didn't belong in. Never peace. Always fighting. Vincent closed his eyes, knowing he deserved the punishment, but sometimes it simply wore him down.

"Ready, Vince?"

"As always. Then I can assume the Highwind will be here shortly?" He glanced over as the pilot stepped out beside him.

Cid exhaled a grey cloud while staring at the sky. "Yepp, my baby should be here in no time!"

Silence fell over them, and Vincent didn't mind it. He found himself more comfortable in silence as conversation was not his strongest side. People-skills were not among his strongest sides even when he was somewhat human. Perhaps that was why he'd ended up in the Turks... He was never good at chatting, but then again; few were as deadly with a gun as he was. Among the Turks, that was all that mattered.

Fifteen minutes later they heard the distant sound of the Highwind, and Cid gathered up his things. "Time to go!" He gave a weak grin to Vincent. "Ya think Spikey is messed up bad? Or should I say **worse**...?"

Vincent kept his ruby eyes on the approaching airship. "We'll find out soon enough." He reached out and caught a hold of the rope-ladder that was tossed down to them, motioning for the pilot to go first.

* * *

They climbed on board without greater difficulties, but the news was not good. Cloud's mind was somewhere no one could reach him, and Vincent shuddered at the empty look in the Mako eyes. Then Cait Sith revealed that ShinRa was now after the four Huge Materias, planning to use them against Meteor. Barret went into an amazing cursing-seizure when learning that the ShinRa was planning on ruining Corel to get one of the Huge Materias. 

Cid had to shout to gain his attention; "&#$!!! Barret! Shut up! We're not going to let ShinRa get their filthy hands on that Materia!"

Yuffie raised her eyebrows and gazed quizzically over at the pilot. "We're not?"

Cid walked over to the young man piloting the Highwind and began instructing him for their immediate travel to the small mining-town. Vincent was not thrilled about leaving Tifa with the apathetic Cloud, but she was the first to point out that he would help more by aiding the others than baby-sitting her. The former Turk cast a final glance at the man who'd awakened Vincent from his nightmares, and found himself hoping for a miracle. Vincent Valentine hadn't hoped for so many years he'd almost forgotten what it felt like...

Of course they were too late to stop the ShinRa train when at their destination, but then Cid got his hands on another train and they set off to catch the one with course for Corel. After a nerve-wrecking train-ride, they actually got a hold of the Huge Materia and Vincent was re-acquainted with another feeling; nausea. Maybe Cid Highwind was the expert on things in the air, trains should be kept a long distance away from him!

Keeping silent, he closed his eyes briefly as he tried to tell his insides that the world had stopped shaking and the clanging sounds of rails were figments of his imagination!

Hearing Cid voice his concern over a certain blonde, Vincent agreed in a somewhat steady voice and it was decided that they would return to Mideel and check on Cloud and Tifa. Arriving there, they barely had time to talk to the depressed Tifa, when a WEAPON decided to attack, and Vincent felt a shiver of fascination at the sight of the huge monster... No sooner had they chased it away, when Cid declared things couldn't get worse, then the life-stream began breaking through the surface!

* * *

After a long nap, Rain soon found herself restless and wandered down to check if she could help with anything. She found Shera with her nose into some blue-prints and peered over her shoulder. "What is it?" 

Starting, Shera glanced quickly back her before giving a friendly smile. "It's a new solar-driven plane!"

And before Rain really had the chance to say anything, Shera began rambling about the plane and it's supremeness to anything made in their day! Nodding and smiling, Rain let her talk while politely trying to listen. Half of the words she had no idea what meant, and the other half gave Rain the impression that Shera had to be some kind of airplane genius!

Waving off the compliment with an embarrassed huff, Shera blushed and stared down at the papers again, "I'm hardly any mechanic virtuoso, that would be the Captain!"

Rain sat down on a chair by the table, looking thoughtfully at the scribbles on the papers that meant nothing to her, "Captain...? That would be Cid, right?"

Fidgeting with her pencil, Shera nodded without taking her eyes off the blue-print; her pony-tail bouncing with her movements, "Captain Cid Highwind, that is correct."

Raising an eyebrow at the formal tone, Rain shifted innocently in her seat. "So... you two live together, huh?" She received another nod and Rain studied her nails even more innocently. "You two... close?"

Starting violently, Shera dropped her pen and stared wide-eyed at her from behind her glasses. "W-what?!"

Laughing silently, Rain shrugged. "It's obvious you got the hots for him, Shera!"

Turning beet-red, Shera shook her head even more franticly than before. "There is n-nothing going on between me and the Captain!"

All thanks to Cid, no doubt, Rain thought with faint amusement. "Why not?"

"It w-would hardly be appropriate!" She gathered her papers nervously and huffed aggitated.

Growing up and living in Midgar had taught Rain one thing; if you want something, you have to fight for it! Picking up the pen from where it had fallen to the floor, Rain handed it to the flushed Shera. "I'm getting a bit restless. Can I help with something?"

Blinking surprised, Shera gave a careful smile. "You're our guest. And you were hurt! You should rest!"

It was clear that she was not used to people offering to help, but Rain knew she would go insane if she wasn't put to work soon. Her life in Midgar started before the sun rose and ended long after it set, she was not used to sitting idly by while other did all the work. And one more hour staring up at Meteor would surely put her into a serious depression! "I want to help," Rain assured. "Please? Consider it my gratitude for your kindness and let me repay you in taking dishes and vacuuming!"

Laughing silently, Shera hoisted her papers slightly, wrinkling her nose as her glasses slid. "There's really no need. But I recognize restlessness when I see it...! I'm sure we can think of something for you to do!"

A little housework and some futile mechanic lessons later, a ruckus made the two women exit the house. A caravan of ShinRa soldiers were making steady progress over to ShinRa nr 26, and Rain saw Shera pale.

"Oh no... The rocket!" Shera whispered, then bolted out of the house before Rain had the chance to stop her.

"Shera! No! Wait!" Rain cried out, running after her, "Shera!"

Arms went around her and halted her abruptly, and Rain kicked furiously at the soldier holding her back, "let me go, you idiot!"

"Sorry, miss, no one is allowed near that rocket! Orders, you see," the soldier explained flatly, carrying her back to the house easily despite her struggling.

Rain strained to see if some soldier had gotten hold of Shera, "but you don't understand! She's not going to let you take it!"


	2. Showdown with Hojo

**2. Showdown with Hojo**

Nobody could belive their eyes when Cloud was actually back to normal, Tifa even tried explaining how they'd fallen into the life-stream and the two had sorted out the memories in Clouds confused mind,.but the ever-closing Meteor forced them to move on and not dwell at the impossible that had happened.

Arriving at Junon, they went after the third Huge Materia after picking up the second materia at Fort Condor, and they stumbled into a crazy submarine hunt! As the enemy submarine was sinking, fallen victim to torpedoes , then they heard on the intercom that the ShinRa were flying the Huge Materia to Rocket Town to launch the rocket.

"What the &#$&#$ are we waiting for?!" Cid raged furiously, the thought of ShinRa stealing his beloved rocket too horrible to describe.

Cloud nervously turned the submarine back to Junon; "I'm going at top-speed, Cid!"

Vincent knew Cid's anger too well. That rocket was the only thing the blonde cared about and to have ShinRa take away that too...

The pilot ranted and raged the entire trip and was the first to run to the Highwind. "C'mooon! We ain't got no #&$#$ time to loose!"

Horrible curses rained over the poor soul piloting the airship (Cid was positive he kept the speed down on purpose) and when they finally landed outside of Rocket Town, everyone drew a relived breath. Everyone; except Cid, who were running towards the town.

Vincent frowned slightly, sensing something was wrong. Sensing how danger was within the rusty walls of ShinRa nr 26...

"Hey!" Cloud called out, fastening his sword on his back as he trotted after him, followed by the others, "Cid! Wait!" Finally catching up with him, he found Cid staring at the ShinRa soldiers at the ramp of 'his' ShinRa no. 26.

"That's it!" The pilot sneered, biting down on his cigarette. "That's #$& it!"

Tifa barely had time to open her mouth to tell Cid to calm down, when he darted towards the soldiers, leaving them no choice but to follow him into battle. The Turk called Rude was no obstacle for a furious Cid and the blonde pilot flung open the door to the cockpit of the rocket, demanding an explanation of his employees. Hearing their reason, the anger flew out of Cid as he realised what this meant: ShinRa no. 26 was going into space. His blue eyes flickered for a second, then he ordered the crew out; he was taking his baby into the space himself!

Cloud instantly began arguing against it while Vincent merely walked over to glance outside. His skin was prickling with the sensation that something was wrong. Some unseen threat was close. Something bad would happen. The constantly rising voices in the background was easily blocked out as the former Turk scanned the surroundings. The soldiers were still knocked out, so was Rude, yet something was moving somewhere.

Just as Cids famous temper were about to get the better of him, the entire rocket began shaking.

"What the #&$& is going on?!" Cid fought to keep his balance when Palmers exteremly annoying voice declared over the intercom that he'd launched the rocket and there was no going back! Grasping a hold of a chair, Cid inhaled sharply as the rocket lifted from the ground and shot up in the sky, almost forcing him down on his knees; pure will-power the only thing keeping him up.

Stumbling over to the panel, Cid began checking the course with a frown. "Just as I thought..." He muttered to himself as Cloud and Barret came over to see what he saw on the screen; ShinRa no. 26 heading straight for Meteor.

* * *

Vincent shifted uneasily, not quite comfortable with the thought of dying up there in the middle of the dark nowhere. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Maybe this was a suitable punishment for a monster like him? The very planet he was trying to save spitting him out to die in darkness, it wouldn't surprise him.

"Of course! I always keep an escape-pod for cases like this!" Cid snorted offended and gazed back at the pale faces that looked at him.

At that point everyone were too relived to argue at the possibility of him predicting a situation just like the one they were in the middle of.

Realising they might actually survive, Cloud started worrying about was the Huge Materia.

With a resigned sigh, Cid waved towards the door on the right and decided they'd might as well take it with them. Gazing a final time at the panel, the pilot soon followed Cloud up the ladder and began the difficult task of freeing the Huge Materia.

Nerve-wrecking minutes passed, hearing how Cloud shouting for Cid to pull himself together, and how he couldn't be serious about guessing the combinations?!

Vincent absently let his hand slide over the cold surface of his shotgun, finding some comfort in it's closeness. Not that a shotgun would be any help at this stage, but something about it calmed him. It always did.

The monsters in his blood stirred restlessly, sensing their host in danger, they kept trying to break free. Only the darkest one of them all, Chaos, rarely shifted. Vincent was relived to find it coiled inside his head while the others howled frustrated, not sure how a fight over power with the demon would end in such a stressed situation... Usually it took everything in him to regain control when Chaos erupted, and Vincent had only been desperate enough to release him twice in his cursed life. He had no doubt that Chaos would turn on his allies as well as the enemies it was supposed to defeat.

More cunning and sly then the other monsters in Vincent's blood, Chaos was still a demon that only existed to kill. Indiscriminantly.

Jumping down the final steps on the ladder, Cid landed between Red XII and Barret. "We got it!" He grinned widely at their relived faces and Cloud landed beside him. "Alright. Let's go!" The pilot trotted ahed and pushed open the door; "this way!"

* * *

Cid barely noticed the electricity sparkling between the two tanks, when suddenly everything exploded and he felt himself getting flung backwards against the wall, then slammed to the ground. Blinking away the dizziness, he found himself on the ground with an iron plate weighing him down and sparks of electricity shooting from the torn wires inches in front of the horrified Cloud.

Groaning, the pilot placed a hand at the wreckage and pushed, only to gasp in pain and lean heavily back at the wall. "My foot's stuck in the debris." He shook his head. "You gotta go without me."

Cloud frowned at the angry wires then gazed down at the pale Cid. "We don't leave friends behind!" He motioned Barret forward as it was only room for two to lift in the narrow hall and the torn wires made it quite dangerous as well.

Vincent held out a arm as Tifa tried to step forward. "No room, and the wires would electrocute you if you try. Cloud knows what he's doing."

"You're &$" stupid!" Cid sneered and closed his eyes hard. "$& stupid!"

Cloud and Barret pulled at the iron-plate, but in vain. The narrow hall made it hard to get close enough to lift the debris, but the sparkling wires that dangled dangerously close to Cloud made things even worse.

Cid absently gazed over at the ruined tank and vaguely noticed the number. "Tank no. 8 blew up." He made another effort to pull free his leg, but swallowed a groan of pain as he sank against the wall again. "So tank no. 8... really was malfunctioning." Cid closed his eyes. "Shera... you were right." He gazed numbly over at Cloud and Barret, who stood huffing after straining themselves. "But... this is the end for me."

Vincent gazed around, refusing to even consider leaving the pilot behind. There had to be some way... something he could do...

Ruby eyes moved over to lock on the door to escape-pod, and Vincent slowly, very stealthily, moved his hand over to his shot-gun. They weren't alone...

Suddenly the door to the escape-pod opened and Shera came walking in; "don't say that, Cid."

Cid's eyes widened in disbelief and his jaw dropped. "Shera?!" He stared wide-eyed at her, while Vincent slowly let his hand sink.

"I tagged along," she explained as she approached the sparkling wires, "now I'm here to help."

Cid blinked, then anger flooded him. "&$&$!!!" He ranted as she began fixing the wires so they could pass and four could lift the debris, where two couldn't.

Gazing down at the ground, Cid swallowed hard; "...sorry."

Surprised Shera glanced up to meet his eyes, only then Barret hollered; "liiiiift!"

Cid quickly pulled his leg free when he felt the pressure lighten and grasped a hold of a pipe in the wall to pull himself up on his feet.

The sound echoed through the hall as they dropped the iron plate and Shera pointed weakly towards the door; "this way. We should hurry."

Vincent saw the look in Cid's eyes as the pilot was staring at Shera and knew he'd been right all along; there was too much feeling in that look for Cid to be as indifferent towards her as he claimed. If the former Turk wasn't entirely mistaken, he mused as he followed the others into the escape-pod and leaving Cid and Shera behind for a precious moment; the pilot was very likely in love with her.

* * *

The attempt to destroy Meteor failed. Instead it seemed like the Meteor was closing even faster then before, yet they decided to rest the night in Rocket Town before traveling to Cosmo Canyon in the morning.

Rain was unable to fall asleep for some reason, but she didn't dismiss the burning ball in the sky as the reason for it as she wandered out of the house. How was one supposed to sit back and do nothing when you kept seeing it approaching to kill everything and everyone? It wasn't in Rain's character to do nothing! She sighed frustrated, remembering seeing Shera disappearing into the rocket while the goon held her back and preventing her from helping at all. That seemed to be the story of her life now; always a second too late.

Lost in her thoughts, Rain wandered aimlessly through the desolated Rocket Town, hoping to tire herself enough to get any sleep. The low growl made her freeze and she slowly gazed over at the eyes flaring at her in the semi-dark. It was never dark anymore because of Meteor...

Two Nibelheim wolves stood a mere meter away from her, baring their fangs and ready to charge. Fear struck her as Rain stood completely still, staring at them. She was in the middle of a town! Monsters never wandered too close to the towns, even she knew that! Yet, here she was about to become a night-snack and she doubted it would do her any good to point out facts to two hungry beasts. One of the wolves took a step towards her and Rain wondered briefly if she would make it if she ran. No, her mind reasoned, she wouldn't stand a chance. A frightened scream escaped her lips as the monsters leaped at her.

Closing her eyes hard, Rain heard two shots cut through the silence and then the sound of bodies falling to the ground. Barely opening her eyes, Rain peered down at the two wolves by her feet. Dead. A single shot at each skull had caught them mid-air and saved her life. Who had saved her life?

Gazing around, she then spotted movement in the shadows and a figure walked over to her. A figure dressed in black and red, ruby eyes barely visible in what could be seen of a pale face.

"It is not safe to wander here," Vincent stated , silently holstering his shot-gun.

Shock slowly starting to hit her, Rain began to tremble, "I... I didn't think... Monsters never come into towns!"

She almost sounded like she was accusing Vincent, and Rain wrapped her arms around herself. They would have killed her...

The former Turk gazed indifferently down at the two wolves, noting they were big even for Nibelheim wolves. "The Meteor is affecting the monsters as well. They sense it's approach and it makes them aggressive. Careless."

He felt a twinge in his supposedly non-existent heart at the sight of Rain's fear. "Stay indoors from now on."

"No argument from me," Rain mumbled shakily, and finally managed to remove her gaze from the monsters and glanced over at the dark man beside her. "This is the second time you save my life." She smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"You'd better get inside now." Vincent appeared a little uncomfortable at her gratitude.

She nodded and let her eyes linger a few seconds longer on him before turning and retreating to Cid and Shera's house.

Darkness looked good on Vincent Valentine, Rain realised as she rubbed her arms mindlessly. Something about his eyes told her he was not an easy person to get to know... She had noticed he always kept in the back whenever there was a gathering, and rarely voiced his opinion unless it was needed. His entire body-language told everyone to keep their distance, and she wondered with a slightly impish grin what he was hiding underneath the big cloak of his. She could tell he was of slender physique, but he was far from weak. And his hand... his golden arm... Rain knew better then to ask, but couldn't help but to wonder. Vincent Valentine was a man of secrets.

A howl pierced the night and Rain shuddered as she quickened her pace. The wolves had obviously not been alone and soon she heard a shot. Vincent was clearly making sure no more monsters would invade the town that night.

Two bullets for two wolves, mid-air. She had to marvel at his aim. Obviously he'd been a sharp-shooter before joining up to save the planet. Rain decided to stop pondering what his previous occupation had been. No matter what past he had, Vincent Valentine was now on the team of the good guys and was prepared to give his life to save the world! They didn't get anymore heroic then that, did they? Rain entered the house and quickly retreated to her room, feeling safer then in years as she knew a figure in red and black were looming out in the darkness and kept them safe from all kinds of monsters.

* * *

The trip to Cosmo Canyon was quickly over, ending in another meeting with a WEAPON. Only this time it was more interested in destroying Midgar and they were unable to prevent it from firing against the city as the giant cannon called Sister Ray fired to protect that very city.

And as always; things had to get worse! Cait Sith revealed that Hojo planned to use the Sister Ray again, and it would do serious damage to the planet! Vincent tensed slightly as Hojo was mentioned, but said nothing. The man responsible for all his suffering and the death of the only woman Vincent had ever loved.

**- HURT. PAIN. DESTROY.**

Vincent tensed as Death Gigas stirred, sensing his anger and urge for violence. He forced the monster silent with the pure will of his mind, trying to ignore the surge of the Death Gigas craving for battle. Vincent knew he had to focus and unleashing a mindless creature who only existed to fight was not a wise thing at the moment.

He was going to face Hojo, and he needed to stay calm. The professor looked harmless enough with his thin frame and weaponless hands, but the former Turk knew exactly what kind of darkness that lingered behind the cold eyes. Hojo was not to be trifled with, and could possibly be their greatest challenge besides Sephiroth.

And Vincent looked forward to destroy that shell of a man into the unrecognizable!

**- KILL! MAIM!**

Vincent smiled, hidden behind his collar, and his red eyes flared as the Death Gigas was suppressed again.

_Soon_, he mentally soothed the beast, feeling the other monsters stirring as well.

Hojo might have cursed him, but it would be poetic justice for that very curse to be the end of the cruel professor, was it not?

Vincent smiled again.

* * *

It was decided they had to enter Midgar, and Vincent got the dubious pleasure of parachuting for the first time in his long life. Landing somewhat steadily, he glanced around to see the other members of AVALANCHE make it safely to the ground as well. Cid laughed out loud as Barret landed in a trash-can.

Cloud pulled forward his sword, giving them an irritated look; "get a grip! This is no joke!"

"Yeah, yeah, you party-pooper. Let's get goin' then!" Cid sighed as he pulled forward the Venus Gospel;

Vincent remained silent, gazing up at the ShinRa tower. He could sense Hojo's presence. Taste the foul scent of him in the air.

They made their way up, encountering Turks, then Heidegger and Scarlet, before finally they found the so-called scientist by the control panel.

Vincent kept in the back, not trusting himself to keep calm if Hojo should provoke him. It didn't take long before the former Turk realised that Hojo was in fact completely insane. Maybe that just made him even more dangerous, but Vincent found himself growing even angrier. He was to be cheated for Lucrecia's revenge as well? A mad-man could not comprehend what evils he had done, and that made it also impossible to force him to regret and finally pay for it.

A strange sense of defeat settled in Vincent's chest as he realised they had to defeat the crazed Hojo anyway to halt the energy burst, and anger faded away. The Jenova cells had completely corrupted the once so brilliant scientist mind, and Vincent wondered if Hojo even recognized him. If he remembered Lucrecia...

For so many years Vincent had only one wish; to fight Hojo. To make him pay for what he did to Lucrecia. But as the monstrous form that once had been Hojo sent Tifa slamming to the ground, the former Turk realised he was never going to experience that. The Helletic Hojo was a mere memory of the man who'd ruined so many lives, and the Jenova cells had now corrupted him completely. It was just another fight.

He sent a shot directly at the ugly excuse for a head and Helletic Hojo roared with pain while Vincent checked on Tifa. Merely dizzy she assured him, and Vincent turned back a second too late to avoid the third and final state of Hojo knocking him away. The impact with the railing knocked the air out of him, and Vincent wryly figured the monster did in fact remember him to give him such attention. He heard the creature rush towards him, but his body refused to move.

The monsters inside him screamed and fought to get free, only Chaos felt calm and cold as always, and Vincent considered briefly to unleash one of them. Bullets tore into Lifeform-Hojo's back and the creature screamed in pain before turning to lash after Barret.

The taste of blood in Vincent's mouth made the Hellmasker scream piercingly, and the former Turk shuddered. He heard the others fighting for their lives, but a tired glance from slitted ruby eyes told him they were loosing. Would Hojo win after all?

_**- Now... it is time, Vincent...**_

Chaos voice was the soft whisper of a serpents hiss, yet Vincent always feared to release the demon. It was too strong! He feared that one day he might not be able to suppress it again and Vincent Valentine would be lost forever; Chaos free to roam and unleash destruction.

_**- Don't be a fool, Vincent... You need me... They need me... We can end this...**_

Stumbling to his feet, Vincent realised the demon was right. Chaos was their last chance, but he did not like how it knew exactly that. Trembling, Vincent managed to focus on Lifeform-Hojo and he felt the cold spreading through his veins.

"Alright, Chaos... Remember; this is the man who trapped you inside me. You may have a little revenge to reap yourself if I'm not mistaken..."

Falling to his knees, convulsing as the demon roared to life, Vincent prayed the piece of information was enough to keep Chaos' killing spree directed at the enemy and not his allies. Chaos was different from the other monsters. Chaos was intelligent. Dangerously so.

And Chaos wanted revenge!

Everything went black as Vincent felt himself being torn to pieces...

* * *

"Vincent?" A voice called to him in the darkness and slowly he began to struggle towards the surface. Cloud's voice.

"Hey, Vince! You ok?!" Cid's voice.

Vincent felt someone shaking him not too gently. Probably Cid's hand.

"Will be if I'm not shook into a concussion..." Vincent managed to mumble, and was released abruptly. The pain as his head smacked into the ground jolted Vincent back to reality and he managed to open his eyes.

"Hey Vinnie! How many fingers am I holding up?!" Yuffie was shoving three fingers in his face, nearly poking his left eye out.

"Three," Vincent muttered, fanning her hand away and managed to sit up. "Hojo...?"

"Dead as a doormat, my friend," Cid declared, removing his flight-goggles and wiped the blonde bangs from his damp forhead, "much thanks to your funky friend in purple!"

Tifa gently touched Vincent's shoulder, "are you ok...?"

Shying away from her touch and ignoring the hurt look in her beautiful eyes, Vincent nodded. "I'll be fine. Chaos... tires me more then the others..."

It was over. Just like that. Hojo was no more...

"Rest in peace," Vincent said silently as he noticed the silent form of the creature that once had been Hojo. How could you hate an insane man?

The Hojo that Vincent had been out to take his revenge on had obviously died many years ago... It was something the former Turk had to figure out how he felt about, but that would be later when he'd rested and gathered himself a bit.

Sitting down to catch their breaths, Tifa suddenly gazed over at the ruined ShinRa Tower. "How did WEAPON know where to shoot?"

Barret shrugged. "Prolly smelt the foul ShinRa-scent! That foo Rufus shouldn't have messed with da planet!"

Cid absently tapped of the ashes of his cigarette and raised his eyebrows. "Can't be much of him left..."

Yuffie jumped up and made a face; "Eeew! Grossness!"

"I have to check." Cait Sith wobbled over to the edge, gazed silently at the tower before turning to the others;.

Barret glared over; "say what?!"

The toy cat jumped over to Cloud. "Don't you want to know for sure?"

"I guess..." Cloud hesitated, then sighed.

Barret jumped to his feet and waved his arms. "What the &#$ are you sayin'?!"

Cloud shrugged as he fastened the sword on his back. "Can't hurt to check. Better safe then sorry. Right?"

Cid groaned as he got up as well. "Whatever. Let's just get going before I realise just how beat up I really am!"

Vincent had to agree with the pilot, forcing his legs to carry him as he got up. He seriously doubted anyone could survive that blast, but the ShinRa's were hard to kill. Better find out now then to get a nasty surprise later! He felt the eyes of the others on him, but wouldn't meet them. They were worried. They always were after he'd been possessed by Chaos. He wondered if they were frightened that he'd gone insane like Hojo, or if they thought Chaos might still possess him in human-form.

* * *

After taking the elevator up, and climbing some stairs it was clear that Cid was tired, bored and cranky. "That's &#$ far enough!" He declared as they were stumbling up some more stairs and several voices agreed with him.

"Who cares anyway?" Yuffie whined and sat down with a huff, "nobody could've survived that blast! He's dead! Let's go back down!"

Just as they were about to turn around, Tifa called out. "Wait! I see someone!" She trotted up the final steps and the others quickly followed.

The former Turk glanced up at where she was going and for once felt a tinge of surprise...

"It's not possible!" Cloud exclaimed as he saw Tifa crouching down by Rufus silent figure.

He looked like a mess, bloody and covered in dust, but it was clear from the blood-trail that he'd walked out there himself.

Vincent found himself in silent awe of the young man. Maybe there was more to this youth then he'd given him credit for.

That is... if he was still breathing...

"He's... he's alive?!" Cloud asked nervously,

Tifa reached out to check for a pulse before turning to the puzzled faces; "He's alive, alright."

Barret snorted and turned to walk down again. "Come on. Leave him."

Vincent frowned, ready to disagree. Abandoning wounded were one thing he never had a knack for... Not even back when he was human. There was nothing defendable about leaving behind a wounded being that was unable to fend for itself. Not even someone like Rufus ShinRa.

Tifa shot up with a startled look; "No! We can't just leave him! He's wounded! He needs help!"

Cid snorted and leaned against the wall; "Bah! He's done this to himself! And he wouldn't hesitate to leave us wounded!" He gazed coolly at the unconscious young man that had brought so much misery with him.

Tifa knelt down beside Rufus again, "But that's where we're different! That is WHY we're different!" She insisted, "WE don't leave wounded people to die! If we go now without helping him; we've become everything we've fought against!"

Once again Vincent was struck by how intelligent the young Miss Lockhart was. He envied her belief in right and wrong, wondering when he himself had strayed off that path. To Vincent Valentine there had been no 'right and wrong', and more 'what can I get away with!' How he envied Tifa her pure soul...

"Tifa is right, " Cloud said, "come on. We taking him with us."

Cid sighed irritated and jerked Rufus up and flung him over his shoulder, "you're gonna regret this, Cloud. Mark my words!" With that, he stomped down the stairs with the heavy burden over his shoulder, and the others followed with loud complaints over having to walk down all the stairs!

* * *

Exiting Midgar, they found the Highwind on the ground, seriously damaged after being fired upon when they'd parachuted over the city. Cid ran around checking the damages, and had to be **threatened** om board so that they could spend the night in Kaln and figure out what to do with Rufus ShinRa, and discuss what to do next.

Rufus ShinRa didn't take long before he woke up and was back to his old self with a little help from Cure materia. Apparently back to his old self. Only, as they were gathered in his room for Cloud to try and persuade the former president to aid them, Vincent gazed silently at them from his dark corner, and already knew of Rufus pain and nervousness. From years and years of merely observing, Vincent quickly caught up what others failed to see. The young ex-president was tired, in pain, confused and quite lost in his way.

They retreated to their rooms, leaving Rufus to his thoughts and with Tifa as a worried nurse and tried to get some shut-eye after a hard day...

That night Vincent hardly slept at all. He couldn't remember the last night he'd slept without nightmares, but after defeating Hojo they were even worse!

Vincent realised he was breaking down...

Early the next morning it became clear that the former president ShinRa agreed to accompany them, but was very persistent in underlining how he was NOT working for them!

It was safe to say that it was a nerve-wrecking trip as the ship kept shuddering and made strange noises as she tried to go everywhere except where the pilot steered her. They actually managed to land and the company split up inside the town. Vincent was a little satisfied to see Cid in a hurry back to his house, no doubt anxious to see Shera again. How that man could be so daft as to deny what was so obvious! The former Turk then retreated to his room at the inn, trying to rest his tired body. He still felt the weariness from the fight against Hojo, and something told him sleep was not to be had that night either...


	3. Returning to Nibelheim

**3. Returning to Nibelheim**

It was early morning, the second day since AVALANCHE had returned, when Rain entered the kitchen to find Shera staring into the sink with an absent look in her eyes. These last days she'd tried so hard to make Shera finally make her move on the pilot she was so head over heels in love with. For someone as smart as Shera, she surely did not see what was right in front of her!

"Hey there. You look like someone just stole something precious from you. It's that manly Captain Cid again, huh?" Rain grinned, knowing if she'd been in Shera's place, the handsome captain would have been hers by now!

Starting, Shera jumped around and blushed deeply at the words. "N-no! I mean, t-that's... that's n-not i-it! I m-mean, nothing happ-happened!" As the words left her lips, Shera realised she'd just about admitted something had happened and closed her eyes hard.

Rain walked over, her smile not lessening by the news. "So...? What exactly... 'did not happen'?"

Shaking her head, Shera turned back to the sink, desperate to avoid her eyes. "I-I don't know what you mean! N-nothing happened! I mean, what would happen? S-should there be happening something? I-I don't understand wh-why you have to bring the... the Captain into my idleness. I-It's not his fault!"

Rain crossed her arms and leaned sideways against the sink with a tiny frown. "**What** isn't his fault?"

Unknowingly, Shera clutched the edges of the sink and bent her head. "That he doesn't want me."

Reaching out, Rain placed a light hand on Shera's shoulder. "Hey... Let's sit down and you can tell me why you have that crazy idea in that usually so smart mind of yours!"

Powerless, Shera allowed her to guide her over to the table and sit heavily down on a chair.

Sitting down beside her, Rain took her hand and sighed. "Now... What happened?"

Shera shrugged and still wouldn't meet her eyes; "last night... I couldn't sleep, a-and I decided to make, uhm, some tea... b-but when I came in here, t-the Captain was here. I-I tried to apologize, " at that point Rain silently rolled her eyes, already knowing too well Shera's ramblings, but didn't interrupt, "b-but he... he just..." Shera slowly raised her gaze and met Rain's eyes before dropping the bomb; "He kissed me."

Rain blinked surprised then smiled with a shrug. "There you are! And, of course, kissing you means he doesn't want you, right?"

Blushing deeply, Shera shook her head with a sad smile. "No, you don't understand. I-I... I kissed him first." She could see Rain now became a little confused and hurried to clear it up; "The evening before, when he was out working on the airship. I... somehow... I-I kissed him." Shera folded her hands awkwardly in her lap, feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

Rain raised an eyebrow and waved her hand weakly; "I still don't get how you make all of this mean he doesn't want you..."

There was a short silence, then Shera drew a deep breath; "I just... last night... I think it was a pity-kiss!"

Laughing silently, Rain shook her head puzzled. "A what?"

Shera shrugged and gazed down at her hands again. "You know, a pity-kiss. He... he doesn't want me, but felt embarrassed o-over how I threw m-myself at him the n-night before... s-so, he pity-kissed me."

Rain sighed at her friend's negative look on things and placed her hand over Shera's. "Listen, you know Cid better then anyone, right?" Shera nodded weakly, before Rain continued. "So, is he the type to pity anyone?"

The words made Shera go silent, and her eyes thoughtful. "I... I don't know..." She mumbled and got up to walk over the sink.

Rain looked after her with a slight smile, while silently praying that Cid weren't the rough and insensitive man he gave himself out to be.

* * *

It was good to have the people she now considered her friends back, even if they did bring that Rufus ShinRa...

Tifa was supreme to discuss drink-mixing and the odd nature of men, Red was undefeated in pondering the meaning of life, Cloud was just down right cute, Barret taught her poker, Cid learned her cuss-words she never knew existed, Yuffie taught her how to use materia, and Vincent had brought her a gun unlike any hand-gun she'd ever seen.

This one was a little bigger then the one she had, but still easier to handle and much more powerful. Rain had never seen the beauty in guns until Vincent brought her that gun, and she shyly asked him to train her. Seeing there was little else to do, the former Turk had agreed and she was allowed to try a couple of his shot-guns as well. The only one he always kept to himself was a powerful gun she heard Barret call Death Penalty. There was something about that weapon that meant something important to Vincent...

Vincent watched as Rain fired at the targets he'd set up a long distance away and frowned at her stance. It was better, much better, but the gun-man in him told there was still plenty room for improvement. She had some talent, he had to admit that, but was definitely no killer. He wondered if she'd ever be able to use her gun on a living being. Vincent doubted it.

"Did you see that?!" Rain exclaimed happily as she spun around to face him while pointing franticly at the target.

Vincent glanced over, seeing her aim had improved drastically as well as her bullet had struck inches from the bullseye. "Very nice. Now let's see you do that again."

Her happy expression vanished as she sent him a dry look. "Not one to dwell on a happy moment, are you?"

As she turned back to continue her target practice, Vincent swallowed hard. Oh, the curse of his life was to dwell on the few happy moments in his life...

Happy moments he was never to have again... Lucrecia...

He got up abruptly and cleared his throat. "There is a meeting by Cid's house. Just keep practicing on that target for another half hour then you can pack up the gun for today."

Rain nodded, watching him with an odd look in her eyes. Could she see what her words had unknowingly stirred up?

Vincent avoided her gaze and left quickly with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Rain was a little too sharp on the empathic sense for him to relax around her. It could almost seem that she felt his pain and uneasiness at times. He'd caught her looking at him, and this worried him. Vincent was used to people staring at him, their eyes filled with either fear, watchfulness or indifference, but Rain would have a soft look of gentle curiosity and something inviting. Vincent hadn't received such a look in so many years it made him a little nervous.

* * *

Vincent was ,of course, one of the first to arrive and the last to arrive a half hour late was, of course, Rufus ShinRa.

The conversation halted completely as Rufus approached them. His white trenchcoat spread out behind him as a breeze flew past him, and they all saw the confidence in the walk as well as the shining shotgun by his side. "People," Rufus greeted arrogantly, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"

Barret snorted angrily. "Damn right you have, you jackass! We ain't got all day to wait for you finishing up with your grooming!"

Young, arrogant and hopelessly vain, Vincent still had to admit Rufus was a decent fighter. And he'd chosen a decent shot-gun as well. Maybe all the flaunting would be worth him as an ally... Vincent really hoped so.

A door slammed and everyone glanced over as Cid came stomping out of the house. Cursing loudly, the pilot flung his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot with such intensity it made Cloud raise his eyebrows. "Uh... problems, Cid?"

Glaring angrily at them, Cid kicked up a cloud of dust. "Damn right there is! The Highwind took quite the beating, remember?" Cloud nodded, and Cid growled angrily; "The steering is shot to hell, and we don't have the spare-parts we need here!"

Red frowned thoughtfully. "We need the Highwind to cross the sea... It would take forever to get the Tiny Bronco... and the underwater Weapon is making sure we can't use the submarine... What are we going to do?"

Rufus snorted and flicked a lock of his hair back. "You're not giving up already?!"

Cid glared at the ex-president as he lit up another cigarette. "Hell, no! I didn't say that, you numb-skull! We just need to travel to another town and buy the damn parts I need to fix that frigging steering!"

Cloud nodded. "True, but where do we go?"

A memory suddenly stirred as Vincent gazed into the distance, remembering the old man he'd sought to get what he needed to repair his golden arm after it had been damaged in a fight. "Nibelheim got a man living of selling mechanical parts..." Vincent finally declared quietly, not too eager to return to the town that had held him captive for so many years.

The town that held too many memories.

Lucrecia.

Tifa shrugged. "Nibelheim it is then. So who should go and get the parts?"

Cid tipped the ashes of his cigarette and shrugged. "I gotta work on the Highwind, the steering isn't all that is broken."

Cloud saw Barret glaring at Rufus and quickly gazed over at Tifa. "How about Vincent, you, Rufus and Yuffie?"

Tifa blinked surprised and glanced over at Rufus. "Uhm... sure."

Vincent gazed at Rufus as well, wondering if he could trust him to cover his back...

Yuffie jumped up. "Yay! I'm so bored of this old town anyway! Maybe we'll find some materia on the way? Time to kick some ass! I hope we meet some real tough monsters!"

She started punching at thin air, much to Rufus' irritation. "Do we have to bring her?" He asked coolly.

Cloud crossed his arms. "Yes. She's a good fighter if you should get into trouble, and this way she stays out of trouble here! We don't need the inhabitants of Rocket Town after us because she stole their materia!"

Yuffie froze and jumped around to face Cloud. "Hey! I wouldn't do that! ...Well, I wouldn't get caught anyway!"

Tifa got a weak smile. "Then it's settled. Anybody need anything before we leave?"

Rufus frowned as he checked his shotgun. "I need some strong attack materia."

Tifa turned her fighting glove and removed two stones; "Here. Take these."

Rufus took the two materias she reached him and attached them to his shotgun. "Summon Bahamut and Fire3... Hmm, not bad."

And after receiving Restore, EnemySkill, Bolt3 and a couple of All's, Rufus declared he was ready.

Cid had drilled Vincent umpteen times about the names of the parts and anything relevant they might run into, and finally the former Turk was allowed to join the awaiting Tifa, Rufus and the impatient Yuffie. "Alright," Vincent said, his voice calm despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach, "let's get going."

* * *

As they travelled ever closer to Nibelheim, Vincent became more and more restless. Uneasiness flooded his usually so calm mind, and the monsters inside him sensed it. Vincent was aware of them merely waiting for an excuse to break free and this merely added to his nervousness. It shouldn't upset him that much, should it? Nibelheim was just a town, after all. Hojo was gone. No one was left from the nightmarish past that haunted him every night.

Not even Lucrecia.

Still, Vincent had to force himself to continue and hide his unease from the others. Some deep, primal instinct told him he really shouldn't enter Nibelheim, that if he did; something bad would happen.

It didn't take long before they encountered several monsters, but nothing that gave them any problems. Vincent hardly said a word, Yuffie hardly kept her mouth shut, and Tifa spent most of the time worrying over what Rufus was brooding over.

Suddenly they met up with four Velcher Tusks, and the group quickly found themselves in trouble.

The monsters were almost twice their normal size and twice as strong!

Vincent had considered that the Meteor was affecting the monsters even more then driving them into towns and now he grimly realised he'd been right.

The hit that sent him to the ground was completely unexpected and Vincent temporarily weakness was all the Galiant Beast needed to break free!

"No..." Vincent gasped as he felt himself convulse, but it was too late.

_- Burn! Smouldering flesh! Black smoke against the sky! Everything will BURN!_

The beast roared and Vincent felt himself slip away...

Gasping for air, Vincent opened his eyes as he staggered to keep his balance while the Galiant Beast was forced inside him again.

He could feel Tifa's worried eyes, Yuffie's nervous look and Rufus ShinRa's disbelief all aimed at him.

"Let's keep moving," he demanded hoarsely and walked on before anyone could say anything.

He'd lost control!

One of the monsters had actually broken free against his will, and Vincent didn't dare think about what this could mean!

It had never happened before, he'd always been able to keep them down even if it did drain him of every bit of strength he had, but something told him it had also never happened before because Chaos never had tried.

But now the Galiant Beast had torn free, and Vincent dreaded what would happen if they all tried...

* * *

Pushing the thoughts aside, he frowned slightly as he spotted something in the distance. "Chocobos..."

Yuffie lit up from where she was trotting beside him, "really?! Yay! Then we don't hafta walk all the way!"

Nodding, Vincent turned to wait for Rufus and Tifa to catch up with them, while Yuffie ran to meet them with the news.

"But does anybody have any chocobo greens?" Vincent asked as the young ninja revelled in how they didn't have to walk!

Rufus got a confused look as Tifa dug into her pockets. She triumphantly held up four greens. "Always prepared!"

Vincent nodded and began walking towards where Yuffie had spotted the birds. "Me and Yuffie fight off the monsters. Tifa, you and him take care of the chocobos."

Once again the monsters proved to be much bigger and tougher then usual, and Vincent had to take a hit to the shoulder from one of the monsters to send a bullet at the one about to chew of Yuffie's head.

When they finally sent the last monster crashing to the ground, Yuffie cast a quick glance over at Vincent, "I could've handled myself, you know!"

Vincent merely walked over to Tifa and Rufus.

"What the heck took so long?!" Rufus demanded to know.

Vincent glanced over at Yuffie, who walked embarrassedly over to the chocobo by Tifa. "Young Yuffie here had a couple of problems..."

Rufus rolled his eyes and took a step away from the clingy chocobo. "That is exactly why kids shouldn't be out in the battlefield!"

Yuffie jumped around and punched rapidly in the air. "I'm no kid!!!"

Tifa walked over and stood between Yuffie and Rufus, lifting her hands to signal for silence. "Alright, alright. Could we just focus on the reason we're out here? And perhaps even get moving?"

Once again Vincent found himself blessing Tifa's presence!

Yuffie crossed her arms with a 'humpf' and Rufus merely shrugged.

"But I'm not riding with that jerk," the young ninja exclaimed; pointing at Rufus.

Tifa sighed and walked over to the chocobo by Rufus. "You don't have to, Yuffie. You and Vincent share that one and me and Rufus will share this one. Ok? Everybody happy?"

She exhaled relived when Yuffie stomped over to where Vincent were already sitting on the chocobo, but froze when she saw the look on Rufus' face; "What?"

He shook his head slowly and took a step back. "I'm not getting on that thing!"

Tifa felt her last nerve was about to snap. "And why not?" She scratched the chocobos neck, and tilted her head.

Rufus crossed his arms tightly and his mouth were a thin line. "I, well, that... "

Vincent gave a small smile, enjoying seeing the smug youth nervous for once.

Tifa took a hold and jumped up, settling nicely on the chocobos back. "Yes?" She demanded to know, steering the chocobo over to Rufus, noticing how he backed away a step.

Rufus saw how Vincent and Yuffie stared at him, waiting. He gazed down and shifted his weight uneasily as he admitted in a low voice; "I've never ridden a chocobo before... ok?"

Tifa smiled, not to mock, but softly as it showed Rufus ShinRa was human after all! "Well... there is a first time for everything, right? Now, I promise that this is actually quite safer then you strolling around in your trademark suit; drawing all that attention."

Rufus gazed up and found her smiling encouraging to him, and dared to take a step towards the chocobo. "Right... "

The trip to Nibelheim was more or less uneventful, and Vincent found himself even unable to brood over his still increasing uneasiness as Yuffie kept chattering loudly with Tifa. Sitting the wrong way, with her back against Vincent, the young ninja held on to the tail feathers of the chocobo and voiced her opinion on everything.

The only comfort Vincent had was one look on Rufus' face and he knew he wasn't the only one miserable. The young man was pale and looked ready to throw up at any moment.

* * *

Nibelheims town entrance was soon seen in the horizon and the dark town crept closer as the chocobos made steady progress. Fear was cold against Vincents neck and he had to concentrate to keep from turning the chocobo around.

It's just your imagination, he chanted mentally, fiercly ignoring the roaring monsters in his blood. Nothing bad is going to happen!

They agreed to stay the night in Nibelheim as it would be nightfall soon and the night brought forth the worst monsters. If the minor monsters were twice as strong and able to give them trouble, they really didn't want to meet the bigger ones. Vincent let them make the decision to stay without saying anything to object, but he knew he would not close one eye as long as he was in the town called Nibelheim.

Letting the chocobos go, he turned away from the others and gazed into the town, a memory of his first arrival here passing in front of his eyes.

No, he was not going to think about it. Focus. Get the parts.

Yuffie had just finished waving after the chocobos and turned back to the others. "Well then, what do we do first? Get rooms? Look for parts? Buy materia?"

Vincent halted by the town gate and gazed back at them. "I'll find the parts," he said quietly, then turned and walked into the town where all his nightmares came from.


	4. The mansion of Nightmares

**4. The mansion of Nightmares**

The easy part was to find the man, but Vincent wasn't surprised when the man asked for several hours to gather the requested parts. Being in no position to argue, Vincent had to agree and promised to return early the next morning. A good thing they had decided to stay the night after all then, he mused, trying hard not to glance up at the dark, looming mansion.

It was just a dark, old house. There was nothing for him up there.

"Halt just right there, Valentine!" A voice called out, and the former Turk froze.

Without turning to look, Vincent knew there were at least 7 or 8 eight men there, aiming their weapons at him. What was this?

"Mind if I ask what you want with me?" Vincent sounded calm enough, but his hand moved stealthily over to Death Penalty. They knew his name, few alive knew his name! And a gut feeling told Vincent these men weren't out to make new friends...

"You will accompany us, Valentine! The President wants a word with you!" A same voice barked, and this time a weapon was cocked as well.

Slowly turning to face what turned out to be 8 soldiers, odd uniforms, Vincent gazed from one to the other; measuring them. "The President, huh?"

Who would be stupid enough to declare himself president while it was most likely the planet would go to hell in a few days time?

"Yes, President Heidegger!" The officer declared pompously.

"And what if I decline you offer?" Vincent asked politely, while his mind was quickly calculating the best plan of action. Not really surprised that Heidegger had survived. The annoying ones were usually the most difficult to kill.

The soldier who'd done all the talking, obviously some form of officer, smirked nastily. "You seem to think of it as an request. It is not. This is an order, Valentine!"

"I see..." Vincent wondered briefly if they were merely out to get him, or if the others were captured as well. "But I'm afraid it doesn't go well with my plans, so I'm going to have to decline either way..."

The first shot sent one soldier falling backwards with a spray of blood from his head, while Vincent dove to the left as he fired his second and third shot as well.

His aim never failed him, but as Vincent rolled to a halt and got up on one knee to fire shots four and five, he saw several more soldiers come running.

Damn...

Bullets grazed him as he dove into cover behind a house, and Vincent heard the officer scream that they had to catch him alive.

Well, that gave him an advantage.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the soldier had yet to get him out of his hiding place and their numbers were rapidly depleting. Vincent reloaded Death Penalty and carefully peered out on the soldiers. Oh well, they'd finally learned to take cover at least... It had been too easy when they'd been running around like headless chickens in the middle of the town square. Vincent was a firm believer in fair play, and killing green soldiers was not his idea of fun. Not anymore.

Leaning back against the wall, Vincent closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He had to figure a way out of there soon... Find the others...

"Hey, Valentine!" The officer shouted, and Vincent sighed. Now what did he want?! More stupid threats? Maybe he'd put a bullet in his foot as a lesson to never play patronizing to a marksman? Smirking, Vincent glanced out to the town square. His smile vanished...

One of the soldiers were holding back a frantic woman, who was crying and fighting to get free. Fighting to get over to save her child in the arms of the office. The child with a gun to it's head.

"Come out here, Valentine! Quietly or this kid gets one more hole to breathe through!" The officer ignored the womans pleas as he stared harshly at where Vincent was gazing at him. "You've got 10 seconds, Valentine!"

Fury and distress flooded through Vincent, knowing he could take out the officer, but not the soldier with the woman before he'd have a chance to shoot the mother. He hesitated two seconds, then the womans cries cut through him, and he resigned himself to his fate. They were to take him alive, so that would mean he could find another way to escape them, right?

Walking out into the square, Vincent carefully placed Death Penalty on the dusty ground, "let them go."

Chuckling, the officer brusquely orded the child to the horrified mother and ordered them away. The young woman sent Vincent an apologetic and grateful look before she ran. The former Turk glanced over as the officer nodded to someone on his left, then there was a shot.

Sharp pain shot up his left shoulder and Vincent staggered. He wondered numbly if they didn't want him alive after all, but then he got sleepy...

Oh so sleepy...

Voices. Needles. Green fluid. Can't breathe... tired... musn't sleep... musn't... sleep...

* * *

_Nibelheim? What kind of town was that?! In the middle of nowhere and probably without a decent pub as well! It seemed to Vincent that it was a little over the top to send the Turks to watch over a couple of scientists! Still, Vincent Valentine went where the paycheck told him to, and if that was some deadbeat, desolate, red-neck town; then so be it! No challenge too big or too small for the Turks!_

_Yepp, Nibelheim was a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Great, Vincent thought as his fellow Turks groaned as well. He glanced over as a dark haired man came their way. _

_"Turks, I assume," the man said, and Vincent nodded. The white lab-coat revealed him as one of the scientists, along with his thin frame and glasses he fitted the category perfectly. At least this meant the assignment would go without a hitch. Vincent couldn't see what a couple of geeks could conjure up of trouble._

_It was the second day when he was delivering some supplies to the mansion when Vincent glanced over as the door to the underground lab opened._

_She was so beautiful._

_For several seconds Vincent forgot time and place, merely staring at the woman walking over to the pale man called Hojo and began discussing something about their project. She had long, amazingly chestnut coloured hair in a pony tail and the most breathtaking eyes Vincent had ever seen. _

_Her outfit was plain and her lab coat hid much of her from Vincents roaming eyes, but something told him she was just as perfect underneath the too big coat._

_Sensing his eyes on her, the woman suddenly gazed straight over at him and her eyes pierced into his._

_So beautiful!_

_There were three great scientists on the project; the scrawny Hojo, the brilliant Professor Gast and the woman who stole his heart at first glance!_

Pain. Piercing stabs in his head. Monsters howling. Can't... BREATHE...!

_He had to make her his! He would do anything! After all; she was perfect! Beautiful like a spring day and razor sharp intelligent!_

_Vincent began to hang around to pick up any assignment that would put him inside the mansion, and soon realised she was looking at him as well. _

_At first it made a twinge of jealousy go through him whenever Vincent saw her with Hojo, stroking his arm or laughing at something he said, but knew it wouldn't matter in the end. They were meant to be together!_

_Lucrecia._

_Even her name was beautiful._

_When she learned his name, she made it sound beautiful as well. Speaking it in such a soft, intimate way. Vincent could listen to her voice forever. He lived and breathed for the minutes they got together, when she would greet him if they met in the town, or wink at him when Hojo had his back to them._

_The science project was her first priority and Vincent respected that. Hell, he was pretty into his own job, so how could he blame her? _

_Then she agreed to go out with him._

_The happiest and most glorious evening of his life._

_His heart nearly stopped when her lips softly met his at the door to the mansion, and Vincent knew he'd never love anyone else._

No! Stop it!

* * *

_Hojo began to send him odd glances, and Vincent knew the man had heard about him dating Lucrecia. What was up with the looks anyway? It wasn't like Hojo owned her or anything! Her flirting with the fragile looking man was only out of kindness! _

_Still, he couldn't help sending a vile look Hojo's way once in a while as he saw Lucrecia too intimate with her co-worker then he liked._

_Bitter-sweet days. Glorious days with Lucrecia. Gloomy days without her._

_She would not reveal what the great secret about their project was, but her eyes shone with excitement whenever she mentioned it._

_Vincent loved how brilliant she was!_

_And one night the door to his room opened, making Vincent squint tiredly against the stream of light._

_His heart jumped as he realised who it was, but Lucrecia shut the door quietly and walked over to him without a word._

_That night Vincent found Heaven, and the very next day he found Hell._

_She wouldn't quite explain why Vincent had walked in to find her kissing Hojo, but her hands calmed him and her eyes told him she only cared for him._

_Every day he fell deeper in love with her radiant beauty and her genius, and Vincent began to dream about a future they could have._

_Some nights she would come to his room leading him to Heaven, and Hell would follow as it could go days between when he saw her, leaving Vincent to grow impatient._

_ShinRa demanded progress in the damned project, and Lucrecia spent even more time with Hojo then him..._

_Vincent bought the ring._

STOP! ENOUGH!

_Her eyes were locked on the ring, wide with surprise and wonder. Then something flickered in them, and she met his anxious gaze._

_It was over, she said. She couldn't see him anymore. She loved someone else._

_Vincent watched her leave, letting the ring fall to the ground and numbness spread through him._

_Her eyes had glimmered with tears as she spun around, he was sure of it._

_She was in love with someone else... Vincent swallowed hard, wondering at the intense pain that came with a broken heart, then glanced over at the mansion._

* * *

_He wasn't surprised to hear she had moved in with Hojo, but was surprised at the intense pain to hear she was pregnant with the scientist._

_Even more hurt to see them kissing by the town gate._

_If she is happy then... I don't mind, he thought absently..._

_Still, when she asked him to stay, Vincent agreed._

_"I'll protect you," he promised, and Lucrecia kissed his lips just as softly as before._

_The next months he spent holding her hair as she threw up, brought the food she craved and kept her company as Hojo and the others worked in the underground lab for days._

_Vincent trembled with awe as she placed his hands on her big stomach and he felt the movements underneath his palms._

_"We're going to call him Sephiroth," Lucrecia told him, and Vincent almost flinched._

_We._

_Her and Hojo._

_Not him and Lucrecia._

_Then everything went wrong!_

Stop! ...please... no more... hurts too much...

_She'd been sick for weeks now. Growing thinner and paler by each day._

_There was no way to explain the feeling when Vincent realised the great secret project was in fact the very child Lucrecia was carrying!_

_Vincent nearly panicked, but she wouldn't hear it. Told him he didn't understand. That she would be ok. She didn't need a damn babysitter just yet!_

_He tried to reason with them, both Hojo and Lucrecia._

_"I'm against it!" He cried out as he gazed from the pale scientists to the woman he still loved, "why experiment on humans!"_

_Hojo sent him a malignant look behind his glasses, "she and I are both scientists!"_

_Then that horrible day..._

* * *

_Vincent heard about Lucrecia's collapse. His heart hammering wildly as he ran up to the mansion, cursing himself for seeing but doing nothing all this time!_

_Yet he refused to believe it could be too late..._

_Lucrecia was dying by the time he was by her side and he watched her breathe her last._

_Raw pain shot through him, and anger flooded his mind._

_Without thinking what he was going to do, Vincent stalked down to the underground laboratory and slammed the door open._

_"Lucrecia is dead," Vincent declared in a strained voice to the cool look he received from Hojo._

_The scientist did not appear surprised and merely raised his eyebrow a notch, "yes, I knew that was one very likely option."_

_Vincent felt nauseous, "you killed her."_

_Eyes narrowing, Hojo sneered despicably, "she knew the dangers. She agreed to this herself! In fact, it was her suggestion!"_

_Anger exploding, Vincent flung out every foul insult and accusation he had. Hojo hadn't only killed Lucrecia, he was going to lie about her too? It was too much!_

_Hojo grew more and more agitated, and finally clutched his hair in rage._

_If Vincent had been thinking clearly he would have seen the danger signs, but sorrow and fury clouded his mind and he didn't even see Hojo pull his gun._

_The bullet rammed into his stomach and Vincent fell to his knees with a pained gasp of surprise._

_Gazing at Hojo, he managed a weak smile. Hojo was now sending Vincent to join Lucrecia, and maybe in death they could have what they was deprived of in life..._

_Vincent fell and everything went black..._

_Vincent was awake, yet couldn't open his eyes. Aware, but unable to move._

_"Yes, my love. Soon, my love," Hojo whispered to someone, and Vincent felt a needle enter his arm._

_He wasn't dead? This had to be some nightmare...!_

_A low laugh told him it wasn't and Vincent felt Hojo crawl up to place one leg on each side of his hips and crouch down to peer at his face._

_"I am a monster, Mr Valentine? We shall soon see about that... And idleness is a sin too, you know... " Moist fingertips ran from Vincents forhead down to his lips, and there was the taste of blood. "I always thought of you as nuisance, but now you might prove yourself a nice experiment after all!"_

_Vincent was panicking, trying to will his limbs to move._

_Hojo's hand moved over Vincent's chest, and the former Turk numbly realised his shirt was gone._

_"She liked your pretty face, you know," the scientist murmured, slightly distant in some memory. "That was why she kept you around. A pretty face and a willing body."_

_Anger flared again, and Vincent tried to speak in vain. How dared he talk about Lucrecia in that way?! He was going to die for that!_

_The fury didn't decrease as he felt Hojo's lips to his, but fear tingled down his spine as the scientist got up._

_"Let's get to work, shall we, Valentine?" Hojo said as he jumped down to the floor, "good night and pleasant dreams!"_

_A needle went into his arm and surge of pain shot through Vincent, making him arch of the operating table with a mute scream as voices began to howl inside his head._

_Dreams? No, this was a nightmare!_

_To wake up to see what had been done to him... It was almost a relief to be shot up with tranquilizers and placed inside a coffin to suffer the nightmares again._

_He deserved it. He had sinned too. Idleness was a sin. He'd watched and done nothing._

_Vincent Valentine had only changed into a monster on the outside, he'd always been a monster inside..._

_I'm so sorry, Lucrecia... So sorry..._

* * *

A monster... a monster that deserves to die... Hojo was dead, there was no reason for him to continue, was there...?

All Vincent had to do was let go... It would be so easy...

he could just let go of the pain and suffering, slip into blissful darkness...

So close... so tempting...

Vincent thought he heard voices... Distant voices calling his name... Another dream? No, they seemed too real... Familiar voices...

"Vincent...? Can you hear me?" A female voice. Lucrecia? No... not Lucrecia... Tifa... "Vincent...?"

Suddenly Vincent became aware that he couldn't breathe and his entire body heaved. Liquid rushed from his lungs, leaving Vincent to cough and gasp for air.

He felt himself beeing guided with gentle hands, sinking down to his knees on the floor and the air felt cold against his damp skin. So hard to breathe! He heaved again as his body fought desperately to stabilize itself.

"That's it, Vincent," Tifa kneeled down beside him, stroking his back. "Come back to us."

Vincent forced his eyes open, and years of practice allowed him to will himself calm. His sight was blurry and he felt like throwing up, but forced the feeling away. Drawing a final shivering breath, he raised his head slightly, meeting Tifas worried eyes.

"You shouldn't have come for me," Vincent said, his voice barely audible.

"We never leave a friend behind," Cloud said, kneeling beside him as well.

Tifa nodded, and stroke away a wet lock of Vincents hair from his face.

"Not to be a party-break here," Rufus muttered, turning away, "but shouldn't we get out of here before reinforcements arrive?"

Glancing around, Vincent realised they were in the underground lab in the ShinRa mansion. That cursed place!

He'd been placed in some tank, and there was a green liquid pooling on the floor where he was kneeling.

Barret snorted and glared over at the ex-president. "I never thought I would hear myself say this; but the brat is right. We should shake a leg."

Cloud nodded and placed a hand on Vincents shoulder. "Can you walk?"

His entire body shook with weakness, but the former Turk nodded. He recognized the place from his nightmares and the tank he'd been placed in still loomed behind him. Here his life had ended once, and now it nearly had ended for good. Vincent had no idea what they had done to him this time, but his head was reeling.

Everybody started as Yuffie suddenly came running into the room again, carrying a big bundle. "Look what I found!" She exclaimed proudly and dumped it in front of Cloud; Vincents shirt, cape and gun, along with Rufus' and Tifas weapons.

Vincent quickly took a hold of his shirt and forced himself to stand up.

"Here," Tifa offered and reached out to help him on with the shirt.

The thought of her placing her hands on his tainted skin made Vincent jerk away from her touch and shook his head. "I'll manage."

Blinking confused, Tifa let her hands sink; "Okay..." She glanced over as someone nudged her shoulder, and numbly accepted her fighting gloves that Rufus handed her.

"Come on," Cloud said quietly, "Red is waiting outside Nibelheim with chocobos..."

Vincent numbly pulled his shirt on over his damp skin, wanting to hide his hideous body from their eyes. It was so easy to forget he was a monster in their presence, their warm friendship and closeness. But he couldn't change his pale skin, the golden claw or the abnormal eyes that told of the beasts lurking inside him.

The room nearly choked him, and Vincent had to get out. Get out of this room. Get out of the mansion. The mansion of nightmares!


	5. Retrieving a friend

**5. Retrieving a friend**

Ghosts and memories from the past flickered non-stop in front of Vincents eyes the entire trip back to Rocket Town.

He wasn't feeling better after learning that Tifa and Rufus had been caught too, and their attempt to save Vincent had ended in Tifa getting seriously injured at the mansion. How Vincent hated that house. It was like it represented everything bad in his life. Whenever he went near that cursed mansion it ended badly.

If Tifa didn't get better, Vincent would never forgive himself. Another life destroyed by him. Not Hojo, but him. It had always been Vincent.

He did do the mistake of thinking how things couldn't get worse, and they entered the town to find the tire tracks leading to Cid's house. The former Turk got a bad feeling at once, seeing the airship gone.

A distraught Shera revealed that soldiers had appeared right after Cloud and the group's departure, and had brought the unwilling Cid with them along with the airship. Vincent swayed and nearly fell to his knees when Cloud grasped his arm.

"You should get some rest," Cloud declared silently, shaking his head at the objection in the ruby eyes. "You're no use to us in this state, Vincent. Rest up. I'll inform you later, ok?"

Shera cleared her throat, "take the guest room, Vincent..."

Typical her to be in immense pain herself and still worry about others, Vincent thought tiredly, then barely managed a nod. He was so worn out. He knew Cloud was right. Making his way upstairs, Vincent closed the door quietly behind him and shed his cape.

His skin was still damp, and there was a chill in his bones. It had been many years since Vincent Valentine had felt cold, but this was an unnatural kind. His very blood and marrow felt chilled. Cold from the inside. He undid his bandana and removed his shirt as well, placing his clothes neatly on a chair for them to dry. His metal boots was removed as well, and after a slight hesitation Vincent decided to shed his pants as well. They were still soaked with the green liquid that had invaded his very skin in that tank. Slipping under the sheets in merely his boxers, Vincent couldn't help a quiet sigh of relief. They felt wonderfully clean and warm against his skin... Maybe he could rest now...? Would Vincent be allowed a little peace...?

* * *

Rain was still horrified at Cid's abduction, but was relieved to see Cloud and the others return. Yet she started as she saw the state Vincent was in. He quietly went upstairs while the others gathered in the living room. 

Fighting against the urge to follow Vincent and ask him if he really was ok, Rain decided to go into the living room as well. Vincent was a man of privacy, so she wasn't too sure her concern would be welcomed. Cloud stood talking to Shera, who'd sunk down on a chair and did her best to explain what had happened, while the others stood slightly dispersed around in the room. The ex-president leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, finally letting his mind catch up with what he had learned during his and Tifa's capture: Heidegger was rapidly gathering the pieces of the ShinRa empire in a suprisingly clever manner. It was way too smart to be his thinking alone; someone else was behind him again. Rufus shifted uneasily, too deep in thought to remember how the shoulder he was now leaning against the door frame, was actually grazed by a bullet back in Nibelheim. To use him, Tifa and Vincent as bait to lure the others away from Rocket Town also required more cunning thinking then Heidegger was capable of. Who was really behind all of this?

A few minutes later, Cloud turned towards the others and sighed. "They're heading for Midgar..."

Rufus shifted again, not quite liking the nervous feeling he got at the thought of returning to where he almost were killed by that damned WEAPON. "So you're planning to follow? And how do you expect to enter? Heidegger must have the entrances blocked, and they know you're comming!" He finally straightened, taking of the pressure of the wounded shoulder and met the eyes of everyone.

Barret got up from his chair with a threatening look and clenched his fist. "Whad'ya saying? You ain't gonna help?! I'm sure you had dozens of sneak-ways in and out of Midgar as a back-up incase we decided to crash in on ya'll!"

Rufus snorted offended and stuck his chin out as he flicked back a lock of his hair. "Hah! I would never sneak about as a common criminal, unlike you! And as for the possible routes I know into that city, so does Heidegger. That piss ant used to work for me, remember?" He stared rudely at Barret and Cloud quickly stepped in between them.

"Alright. Point taken. But we still need to get into Midgar!" The former SOLDIER gave them each a warning look, before sighing resigned. "Any ideas as to how we're going to achieve that goal?"

Rain come to think of when Sky had smuggled in the chocobo hatchling he gave her for her 15th birthday, gathering her courage before speaking after a short silence;

"I know a way..."

Everybody turned to gaze at the her.

Rufus frowned suspiciously as this was a face he did not know. "Who's that?"

Rain blushed slightly. "My n-name is Rain, Mr ShinRa... I used to work as a waitress in Midgar."

Shera came over and placed a arm around her shoulders, meeting Rufus' eyes with a clear, silent message for him to behave.

The ex-president snorted again, and gesticulated faintly. "And you think this route is somehow miraculously overseen by the ShinRa troops?"

Feeling a little braver, Rain met his eyes as she nodded. "It's been used for years and years by smugglers, and the ShinRa guards have never come near it once." She finally had to look away from his arrogant gaze, still feeling that lifetime-taught awe for the ShinRa presidents.

Cloud glanced around at the others, seeing it as their only option. "What do you say?" He asked, ignoring Yuffies suggestion for a head-on attack.

Barret shrugged; "we ain't got much other choice."

Red lifted his head and nodded slowly. "I say we do it."

Cait Sith nodded as well; "yupp. All or nothing!"

Cloud turned to Rufus and raised his eyebrows.

The ex-president shifted uneasily, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. "Alright! Fine! Whatever!" He muttered and crossed his arms defensively.

Cloud gazed back at Rain and gave a tiny smile. "Ok then, smuggler route it is."

* * *

It was decided that they stay the night in Rocket Town to give Tifa and Vincent a chance to recover and head out to Midgar early the next day. It was late when Rain finally went upstairs to enter her room. What was that...? Was that a voice...? It was comming from Vincent's room. Maybe he was really sick? Walking over, she knocked gently on the door, "Vincent...?" She got only a muffled sound as response and Rain drew a deep breath before she opened the door. "Vincent, I'm comming in." 

Sticking her head in, she saw him curled up under the covers, his long black hair pooling out over the white sheets. Dear Planet, he was truly beautiful...

"Vincent, are you ok...?" Rain asked softly, closing the door behind her before slowly walking towards him.

Vincent squirmed slightly, frowning with pain and distress.

Clearly the man had a fever and she dared a light hand on his damp forhead. A dangerously high fever too.

Suddenly his human hand caught a tight hold of her wrist and feverish eyes were locked on her. "You're not Lucrecia..." Vincent whispered hoarsely, not releasing her.

Rain flinched and swallowed hard, slightly nervous as the fever obviously made him delirious. "N-no, I'm Rain... remember?"

He stared harshly at her for a few seconds, then seemed satisfied and released her to squirm again. "So cold..."

Rain rubbing her tender wrist, . "You have a fever, Vincent..." She gathered her courage again and slowly sat down on the bed, reaching out to touch his bare shoulder. His skin felt ice cold and she felt a tinge of fear. He seemed genuinely distraught over something as well. His unease could also be a part of his sickness, or it did certainly not help! He needed to calm down and warm up...

Vincent breathed strained and shivered, the monsters sliding through his cold veins.

Rain shook her head at her own insanity, then gently called for Vincents attention, "I'm just going to try and warm you up a bit, ok...? Just try to calm down..."

Moving over him, Rain slipped under the sheet as well and moved close to his back, stroking his arm. "Calm down, Vincent..."

She felt him tremble, tense as iron, but he didn't push her away. His skin was cold against her, and she rested her cheek to his shoulderblade. "Everything is ok. Get some sleep, Vincent. It'll make you feel better."

Vincent didn't answer for a while, then she barely heard his voice. "Can't sleep... Nightmares..."

Rain lifted her head to peer down at his pale face, not surprised to see the distant look in his feverish eyes, but the fear was real enough.

Easing down again, Rain inched a little closer, letting her arm rest around him. "No nightmares tonight, Vincent. I wont let them come. Close your eyes. That's it. Relax. Don't worry about a thing. I wont let the nightmares come. You're safe now..."

* * *

Dawn had yet to break when Vincent slowly returned to the land of the awake, his mind still heavy with drowsiness. He barely remembered getting under the sheets and the nightmares... But, at some point, the nightmares had stopped, hadn't they? He knew he'd been really sick, but usually that wasn't enough for his nightmares to end. 

A soft sigh against his chest started him awake and Vincents eyes shot open. Peering over without moving at all, he saw Rain curled up close to him on his left side, her form warm against his. Vincent drew a sharp breath and quickly gazed up at the ceiling again.

What kind of madness was this?!

Her slender arm was lazily across his stomach, her cheek on his shoulder and Vincent was horrified to find his metal arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

How had this happened?! Had the fever made him loose his mind and control?!

It simply wasn't possible! Vincent Valentine was not the type to wake up in situations like this!

When Rain sleepily clutched him closer and he felt her bare leg sliding over his, it made Vincent bolt upstraight into a sitting position.

Landing abruptly on the mattress, the woman blinked in confusion and gazed around. When her eyes landed on Vincents flustered face, Rain's eyes widened and her face turned an even deeper red.

She'd fallen asleep?!

If Rain hadn't been ready to die of embarrassment, she might have giggled at the sight of the usually so calm and collected Vincent Valentine. He looked ready to yank the sheet up under his chin and scream.

"I'm sorry," Rain mumbled, sitting up as well while cutting off a yawn. "You were so sick last night and told me you were cold."

Vincent nodded, staring at her, "I see..." It had been purely platonic? Good!

Giving him a troubled look, Rain tilted her head. "You had a nightmare...?"

Tensing, Vincent gazed away, "I told you that as well...?" How much had he really told her?

"You couldn't sleep because of the nightmares you said..." Rain told him softly, aching to reach out and touch his skin again. Suddenly he seemed so distant again.

Vincent glanced over at her with a hard look. "Sleep is not to be had for the likes of me." He got up and quickly found his pants, awkwardly aware of her eyes.

"Who is Lucrecia?" The second Rain asked the question, she realised at once that she'd touched something Vincent guarded fiercly from the quick glare he sent her.

"Is there something I didn't reveal last night?" The former Turk sneered, fastening his pants with agitated movements.

"Yes," Rain stretched out on the mattress again before rolling over on her side to face him, resting her head on her arm. "You never told me who she was. Clearly she means something to you. Your girlfriend?"

Vincent grabbed his shirt. "Once. Then she passed away."

Paling, Rain sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Vincent! I didn't mean to..."

Softening slightly, Vincent met her eyes as he pulled on his shirt, "Thank you for your concern about securing me my rest, Rain, but I'm alright now."

Rain tried a smile, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You sure about that? You looked ready to faint when you found me here!"

"Ah." Vincent almost looked a bit sheepish. "Merely caught off-guard. It doesn't happen that often."

"Being caught off-guard or finding crazed, stalking women in your bed?" Rain felt a little braver, and was relieved to see the faint smile on Vincents lips.

"Both," he admitted, then picked up his bandana, placed his cape over his arm and got his boots as well, leaving the room quietly.

Rain turned to more or less dive into his pillow and inhale deeply. Then she broke into giggles. Embarrassing much?

* * *

When Cloud and the others got ready to leave the next day, Shera declared that she was going with them. "Don't worry about me, Mr Strife. I know how to use Materia and I'm not so foolish that I will seek out danger, but do not doubt that I'm comming with you." 

Tifa had to smile and merely shrugged at Clouds pleading look.

Vincent had exhaled a soft sigh of relief to see Tifa up and about again. The injuries had been healed with Cure materia and the rest had restored her almost completely.

"Alright..." Cloud sighed, but gave Shera a warning glance, "but you stay out of trouble and keep in the back!"

Rufus snorted despicably and glared over at the former SOLDIER. "Some leader..."

Cloud barely managed to keep from losing his temper over the obnoxious boy, and clenched his jaw furiously as he turned to address the others; "Alright... everybody here? Then we're off!"

Before anyone could object; he stalked off.

Rain settled to walk with Shera, telling herself to stop gazing after Vincent. "You sure about this, Shera? I know you're worried about Cid, but this is dangerous..."

Nodding, Shera still looked pale, "I'm sure. I have to know. Have to see him."

Knowing her friend might appear fragile, Rain knew Shera also had a will of iron. If she'd set her mind on something, there was no way to change it.

The road to Midgar seemed to go on forever, and if it not for the gloomy mood; their camping by fire would have been rather nice.

Instead the concern for Cid lay thick in the air, and Rain wondered if she'd ever see the blonde pilot again. She'd grown dangerously fond of him, even his horrible cursing! Smiling weakly, she glanced around and saw her own worries reflected in the faces of the others.

The next day, they finally saw Midgar in the distance.

"We're here..." Cloud declared as he halted on a hill-top and glanced back at the others.

"About frigging time!" Barret wheezed and waved his gun-arm angrily.

The former SOLDIER frowned as he studied the group. "We need to get a change of clothes..."

Rufus face jerked up to glare at Cloud. "What are you talking about?" The young ex-president stared defiantly at him with his usual self-confidence and bright white suit.

Too tired to care, Shera merely sat down on a rock as the arguing began and gazed nervously at the gloomy Midgar.

Rain reached out to touch Shera's shoulder, feeling her anxiety growing by each step they took closer to Midgar. Fighting was not something Shera did every other day. Even Rain felt uneasy herself, but counted on AVALANCHE to deal with whatever trouble came their way. She certainly hoped so anyway...

Shera glanced tiredly up as Cloud and Rufus stood sneering to each other and returned Rain's weak smile.

With a lot of sour objections, even the former president of ShinRa had to give in and at least cover himself with a brown cape to cover up the trademark suit and the others found simular anonymous outfits.

"Alright," Cloud said absently, "let's go..."

* * *

As they were close enough, Rain motioned them to follow her. She remembered well the entrance, but was worried if the smugglers would allow her to bring strangers through it. Hell, they knew her well enough to trust her that much! And who would dare to say no to Sky's sister? 

Seeing the two guards, who appeared as two drunks sleeping off their hang-over, Rain made sign for the group to wait while she walked over to the two men.

"Just let me do the talking," Rain said in a low voice and made her way over.

Vincent watched her leave, absently placing his hand on his shot-gun. He didn't trust anyone and he did now feel he owed her something. Unable to explain exactly **what** he felt he owed her or why, Vincent knew the men would be dead before they hit the ground if they tried to hurt Rain.

He would have done it for anyone in the group, but wasn't aware of how intently he watched the scruffy looking men's movements...

A few minutes later, Rain waved them over and the two men glared suspiciously at the group, but said nothing.

"Are you sure this isn't some trap?" Rufus asked cautiously as they approached the tunnel

Vincent glanced over at him with a undefinable look. "She wont betray us."

Rufus appeared about to object, but Vincent sent him a harsh look. He would not have the young man question the woman who risked her life to aid people she just learned to know.

Rufus closed his mouth, which lasted for a few seconds, then he began to complain about the horrible state of the tunnel.

It was no wonder the ShinRa soldiers hadn't noticed it; it was barely an excuse for a tunnel and the smell was too horrible to explain!

The walls were more made of mud and mould than wood and concrete, and their only source of light were the lamp Cloud held high.

Rufus shuddered as they were wading in water combined with the Planet knew what up to their ankles and the smell were barely tolerable.

After about 15 minutes, Cloud turned and signaled them to be quiet.

He handed the light over to Barret and carefully peeked out a hole in the door they'd reached. "I think we're in sector 5...!"

Rain nodded, remembering vaguely that it was correct. Sky used to piggy-backride her to sector 5, and they would play rock-paper-scissors until the men from the outside world would arrive with the packages for Sky.

Cloud turned back to the others and made sure his long coat covered his sword that hung low on his back; "we should split up so that we don't draw that much attention."

Vincent nodded and checked Death Penalty before putting it back in it's holster; "I agree. How should we divide?"

Taking a quick overlook, Cloud sighed; "Me, Barret, Yuffie and Red will go as the group that'll go after Cid."

Shera glanced up and took a step forward; "Please, Mister Strife, let me come too!"

Cloud shook his head; "Forget it, Shera. You promised to keep out of trouble and stay in the back! Second group will be Vincent, Rain, and Shera; you'll make sure our escape-route stays open. I trust you to keep them safe, Vincent"

The former Turk nodded solemnly, while Sheras shoulders sank in disappointment.

Cloud cleared his throat and hesitatingly met Tifas eyes; "Final group; Tifa, Rufus and Cait Sith, you'll come with us as a back-up and you ShinRa should know where they would keep Cid." Rufus straightened slightly, but refrained from saying anything. "Alright, let's mosey." Cloud declared before the gang split up.

* * *

The others left while Vincent motioned for Rain and Shera to take cover by a huge metal plate stuck in the ground. 

Rain wanted to talk, wanted to say something to keep herself from having a nervous break-down, but Shera seemed a million miles away and Vincent was busy scouting for dangers.

Sighing, Rain leaned back and closed her eyes to wait... and wait...

Suddenly an alarm began to howl impossibly loud and Vincent tensed. Obviously Cloud and the others had been discovered.

Glancing over at the two frightened women, the former Turk knew he couldn't leave them to help either. He had his mission here, and the others were skilled fighters.

Vincent drew a deep breath when the first soldiers came running, hoping they wouldn't see them, but knew it was hoping in vain.

Like he suspected, the soldiers began to do a thorough sweep of the area, and Vincent decided to take advantage of the element of surprise while he still had it.

"Stay down, ok?" He ordered quietly to Rain and Shera, who nodded meekly to him.

Then Vincent pulled out Death Penalty and let the first shot fly...

Soon guns were fired from every angle, and explosions shook the ground, but Vincent remained calm.

The only thing that worried him was to get the women out safely and if they had managed to get Cid before the alarm went off or if it had been too late.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted as Cid nearly crashed into the former Turk and grinned relived. "Vince! How nice of ya to keep the door open!"

Vincent merely focused grimly on holding the soldiers on a distance and didn't even acknowledge the arrival of Barret, Red and Yuffie.

The pilot puffed thoughtfully on his cigarette as he scouted around. "Where's Spikey?"

No sooner had the words been spoken before Cloud came stumbling into Barret, who easily took a hold of his neck to steady him. "Found'im!"

Vincent reloaded the Death Penalty without looking at anyone, but his words were addressed to Cid; "Get them out of here."

The blonde man blinked confused, but then his eyes focused on the two women in the back.

Almost as pale as Vincent, and clearly as tired as when Vincent had been plucked out of the tank in Nibelheim, the pilot still had the strength to roar furiously; "Shera!"

His furious voice easily carried over the gun-shots along with grenade-explosions, and she snapped her face up by habit and her eyes widened. "C-Captain!" Relief rushed through Shera as she saw him standing in front of her and it took her several seconds to notice his angry pose and shrunk under his gaze.

Cid shook his head to emphasize his fury and gesticulated faintly with his free hand. "What the flying $#& are you thinkin'?! Are ya dead-set on getting yerself killed, woman?!"

Shera forced herself to swallow and regain her voice; "I-I'm sorry, Captain... "

Rain frowned, understanding Cid's reaction, but he was a little too harsh! As always...

The pilot muttered curses that would've made an old sailor blush, grasped her wrist and yanked her to her feet. "No, but ya $&# will be! Now, stay close and try not to #&$ mess up this time!" He turned to say the same to Rain when another explosion hit and this time the debris that rained down were big enough to crush a man and Cid barely managed to pull Shera with him away from where a huge iron plate crashed to the ground.

Rain drew a sharp breath as she saw the wreckage fall towards her, frozen like a deer in headlights, and she realised she was going to die.

Then something yanked her aside and she heard an impossibly loud explosion, dust too thick to breathe in flew up and the ground came greeting towards her.

Then everything turned into silence.


	6. Weakness and defeat

**6. Weakness and defeat**

Vincent coughed silently, his body objecting furiously at the impact it had received against the ground, something sharp poking into his back. Rain was completely still in his arms, her cheek to his chest and fingers clutching his shirt with a death-grip. He wondered if she had fainted.

Managing to open his eyes, Vincent squinted through the air thick with dust, seeing that a huge pile of wreckage was separating him and Rain from the exit. Wonderful.

He wondered briefly if Cid and Shera had made it, but remembered seeing them land safely and sighed relieved.

Then the bullets began flying and he rolled over to protect Rain while pulling out Death Penalty from it's holster again.

Rain closed her eyes hard, pressing her face to Vincents chest while clutching his shirt as her life indeed depended on him.

"Come on!" He said as he got up, easily dragging her with him as she was just about attached to him. "We got to get away or we'll be sitting ducks out here!" Vincent sent a couple of shots off into the thick dust, hearing the pained screams when the bullets hit, then holstered the gun and took off with Rain in a tight grip.

Hopefully he would draw some of them away from Cloud and the others, but not more than what he could escape!

**- KILL! MAIM! FIGHT! COWARD!**

Death Gigas suddenly rose inside him, and Vincent's step faltered briefly before he managed to quench the beast and refocus again.

The tension was stirring up the beasts within him, and he realised there was no way for him to protect Rain, make sure he stayed alive himself and fight soldiers all at once! Suddenly Rain tugged at his arm, "This way!" She pointed at a narrow crack in the wall that separated them from sector 4.

Following her advice, Vincent soon stood with his back against the concrete, breathing hard but silently, as the soldiers ran pass their hideout without stopping to check.

Rain dared to gaze up at Vincent when he carefully peered out to make sure no soldiers had gotten the bright idea to check out their current position.

His pale face was covered with dust, as was his clothes, but his eyes were deadly sharp and his human hand by the Death Penalty ready to draw.

That was when she became aware of the metal arm firmly around her waist, holding her firmly against him, and Rain glanced down at it. Despite everything it had been through, the metal still shone golden and she had to admit there was some beauty to it. From the smooth surface to the deadly claws.

Shera had been reluctant to talk too much about Vincents past, but Rain had managed to pull out enough information to understand that Vincent hadn't chosen to have the golden arm instead of his human arm, nor had there been an accident that had cost him an arm to have it replaced. Something had happened, but what?

* * *

"They're gone. For now," Vincent stated, then suddenly realised their position and quickly released her. "But they're probably patrolling sector 5... It would be impossible for us to get out unnoticed now..."

Rain felt cold as he took a step away from her, turning his back towards her as he pretended to mull over their predicament.

"It would appear we are trapped in Midgar for the time being, unless you know a second secret tunnel," Vincent concluded, and absently checked how much ammunition he had left.

Hmm, not good.

Rain drew a calming breath and wrapped her arms around herself, "I know where we can go to stay the night at least..."

Vincent glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

Managing a smile, Rain lifted her chin. "This is my turf, remember? I used to work at this bar, and a friend of mine I met there runs an inn. She owes me a favor anyway!"

If somewhat reluctantly, Vincent agreed to seek out Rain's friend. He didn't trust people easily, and even though he would trust Rain now; her friends might not be immune to the award it was probably out on their heads by now.

Vincent made a mental note to get some more ammo to Death Penalty...

Whenever things appear to go too easily, you can always bet on something going wrong!

Halfway to the inn, Vincent and Rain waited for a patrol to pass them where they were hiding in the shadows, before moving to cross a desolate area that had once been a basketball arena.

That was when one of the soldiers came trotting back to retrieve the letter he'd lost from his girlfriend.

The three froze and stared at each other.

Vincent grasped Rain's arm and took off in a sprint. "Come on!"

The soldier started to life and began to scream for back-up! Bullets was soon flying around them, and Rain yelped in fear. They were in the open, no place to hide or take cover!

It was hard to say what was worst, the shock or the pain as a bullet tore into Vincents shoulder and made him loose balance.

Rain screamed as Vincent fell, stopping to fall to her knees beside him as he was already fighting his way up into a kneeling position, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

The blood made his red cape darken even more...

Rain reached out a trembling hand towards the injury, when a bullet hit the ground beside her. She wasn't even aware of doing so, but suddenly she had her gun in her hands and was aiming at the rapidly approaching soldier. Just like target practice, she mentally chanted. Kill or be killed.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Vincent was trembling, as pain shot constantly up and down his human arm, and the Hellmasker howled insanely at the scent of blood.

He heard Rain fire her gun and numbly watched as the soldier fell, a single shot to the heart.

The former Turk saw Rain pale and her eyes filled with tears as she did not lower the gun, frozen into that position.

Placing his metal claw gently on her arm, Vincent made her meet his eyes. "Run."

"I'm not leaving you." Rain shook her head as she lost the battle against the tears,

Twitching with pain, Vincent managed a faint smile, "I'll be fine. Now, run."

More soldiers came running, and Vincent knew he didn't have time to explain. "Trust me, Rain. Get away."

He fought his way up on unsteady feet and turned to face their attackers.

Rain got up on her feet as well, backing away a few steps. She refused to leave him!

As she watched, Vincent bent slightly forward, arms tightly around himself as he began to convulse. What was happening to him?! She was about to run forward when she actually saw him change. Twist and turn and slowly take form of something else.

Something horrible!

The sound of a chain saw being torn into life made her start and a shrieking laugh cut through the air.

That wasn't Vincent! The creature rushed towards the soldiers, who was as shocked as Rain. Starting to life, they began firing at the fast approaching creature, but the bullets didn't seem to faze it at all. It merely seemed dead set on severing their flesh with the growling chain saw.

Rain closed her eyes.

* * *

Vincent felt sick. Tired, but the pain was reduced to a constant throbbing in his shoulder. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he drew a sharp breath.

Rain! The soldiers! What had happened?!

"Relax, they're gone," a voice said, and he quickly gazed over to see Rain wring a bloodstained cloth in a bowl of water.

Vincent frowned as he realised he was in a bed in some room without a clue as to how he got there. "Where...?"

"At the inn," Rain explained calmly and reached over to dab the wet cloth gently against the stitched wound on his shoulder. "We're safe here. My friend wont betray us."

Shaking his head, Vincent tried to sit up, but she pushed him firmly into the mattress again. "But how did we get here?" He had no memory of arriving at no inn!

Rain put the cloth away and turned to place a light bandage around his shoulder, "I'm stronger than I look, and you're heavier than you look!"

Closing his eyes briefly, Vincent then remembered what had happened. He'd released the Hellmasker on the soldiers!

Cautiously looking at her, Vincent noticed she had a slight frown. It was to be expected, he figured, but was uneasy with her silence.

Rain straightened, inspected her work and found the first aid satisfactory. She then went to empty the bowl, only to return with food.

Explaining that she had eaten while he was unconscious, Rain merely watched him eat. There was a silence as long as the meal lasted.

Putting the plates away, Rain sat down on the bed beside the increasingly nervous Vincent. "So... are you going to tell me?"

Swallowing hard, Vincent felt the food turn to stone in his stomach, "I thought it was pretty obvious? I'm a monster."

Rain frowned, clearly not satisfied with this. "So that... thing. That was you?"

"More or less," Vincent conceded, closing his eyes.

The shock of seeing that... thing tear those soldiers apart had nearly frightened her enough to run and never look back, but it hadn't hurt her.

When the final scream had died out, the creature had gazed stupidly around before it began to convulse.

And Rain had stared numbly as Vincent had fallen to the ground.

"Then it was you who 'more or less' used that chain saw on those soldiers?" Rain sounded a bit sharper then she intended, but Vincent wasn't helping her understand! It could almost seem like he wanted her to fear him. That he wanted her to be disgusted.

Vincent opened his ruby eyes again. "Though I cannot control it's actions, I did release it to end them. So, yes, I might as well have done it myself."

Shaking her head, Rain gazed pleadingly at him, "I don't understand... How is it possible?"

Vincent gave a silent, hard laugh, turning his gaze away from her. "It is very possible." He hesitated, then met her gaze again, driven by some sick urge to see her look at him with fear and disgust. "I have four such monsters inside me."

Starting, Rain paled. "But... how? Why?!"

Once again the past haunted his vision, and Vincent forced it away. "I was an experiment. Unwilling, as it were. To the man who did indeed end Lucrecias life. He inserted four beasts inside my blood. They are trapped in me, and I am bound to them. A punishment sufficient for my sin."

Rain was stunned, almost not believing what she was hearing. "Your... sin?"

Vincent turned his face away. "For watching and doing nothing. Now you know."

Rain realised she only knew fragments of what had happened, but also knew better than to try to push any more information out of Vincent at this time. "Well then..." She said quietly. "Thank you for saving my life. Again. How many times does that make this?"

Glancing surprised at her, Vincent tried to hide his confusion. "Likewise. The target practice came to use after all." She didn't appear revolted by him...?!

Flinching at the memory, Rain managed a pale smile. "Yeah... " She was now a murderer... knowing she hadn't had no other choice if she wanted herself and Vincent alive didn't make it feel better.

* * *

Her bed being a mere meter away from his, Rain woke as well when Vincent sat up with a startled gasp.

"Vincent...? Is everything ok..?" Rain asked drowsily as she sat up, squinting over at his barely visible form in the darkness.

"Yes... Everything is fine... Go back to sleep," Vincent mumbled absently, trying to calm his racing heart.

Rain stretched before drawing a hand through her wild hair, "nightmares again, huh...?"

"It's nothing," Vincent persisted, gently lowering himself down again to stare up at the ceiling.

"How's the shoulder?" Rain asked, wondering if she'd gotten an hour of sleep at least...

Vincent reached up to touch the bandage and frowned at the moisture on his fingertips. "It is fine," he lied.

Deciding she couldn't trust his word, as he was capable of bleeding to death if he figured he deserved it. "Good! Then you wont mind me checking!" Rain tossed the covers aside and tapped over to his bed.

Vincent objected weakly as she lit a lamp, then blinked guiltily as she saw the bloodstained bandage.

With a roll of her eyes, Rain found a fresh bandage and undid the old one. Studying the wound, Rain was relieved to see it was looking good. "It'll heal nicely once we get some Cure materia tomorrow! You should be able to use your arm already..."

Vincent tryingly moved his arm, feeling slight jabs of pain, but nothing bad. "Feels ok..."

He had to focus on something else besides her hands on his bare skin, and the pain was just what he needed.

Finishing up, Rain nodded satisfied and stroke a hand down his arm. "There! Looks pretty nice! Not bad for a waitress!" She smiled widely to him, only to have it fade away as she saw the tense look on his face. He would not look at her, staring at the wall.

Vincent Valentine was a private man, keeping his opinions and thoughts to himself, but was even more shy to actual physical contact.

Rain let her hand move over his slender chest and saw him start away with a wide look at her.

"What happened to you...?" She asked softly, almost tasting the pain of the nightmares he went through every night.

Vincent turned his face away. "You saw what I am. A monster."

"I don't believe you," Rain stated gently, smiling at the doubtful look he sent her. "You fight to save this planet, you have saved your friends lives, including mine. I think you're a pretty decent man, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent merely shook his head, unable to take in her kind words.

Glancing over with a surprised look, Vincent saw her lift his metal hand to gently place it to her cheek.

"You don't scare me, Vincent," Rain declared softly, feeling the smooth claws against her skin.

She heard him inhale slowly, but didn't pull away. He seemed frozen at the sight of his golden hand against her skin.

What was it about Vincent Valentine that made her do crazy things?!

Leaning forward, her heart was hammering wildly in her chest as Rain carefully let her lips meet his.

* * *

Vincent realised he'd done one fatal flaw all this time he had dwelled on the monsters inside him: he'd forgotten about the human part in him.

The man that now emerged stronger then any of the beasts and reacted to the soft kiss gently asking to be met.

He was used to fighting against demons and monsters howling inside his head, but how was he supposed to resist the urge to respond to those lips?Impossible, Vincent realised as his own body betrayed him and found his metal hand sliding behind her neck; gently urging her closer as his own lips hesitatingly met hers.

It had been so long since someone had been this close to him, and a longing stronger than any beast battling to get free began to burn...

For a few precious moments was Rain allowed to ease him into a trying kiss, dwelling on the feeling with no hurry. His lips was surprisingly soft and warm she vaguely noted and she dared to take the chance to ease down beside him on the bed. Only when his human hand slid down her side did she dare to deepen the kiss.

His lips parted willingly and she felt the hitch in his breath at her daring advance.

Vincents shyness seemed to melt away little by little and was soon meeting her kisses as eagerly as she was, only then she did the mistake of letting her hand trail down his chest to his flat stomach.

Starting, Vincent pulled back and turned his face away.

Freezing, Rain gazed puzzled down at him. "Vincent...?" He was slightly out of breath, like she was, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

She could feel him shutting down, trying to desperately put away feelings that made him feel like a human again, made him feel alive.

"Vincent, look at me," Rain requested silently, and he slowly obeyed. Ruby eyes hazed with desire, yet tainted with sorrow.

Letting light fingertips move over his features, Rain gave a weak smile. "A girl might think you don't like her when you do that..."

Vincent had to struggle to find his voice, find his armour and shut her out. "I'm a monster. You saw it yourself!" Why couldn't she understand?! Why did she have to make him feel?!

Rain sat up to straddle him, smiling slightly at the shiver that went through him. "What I saw... was a man saving my life. I saw Vincent Valentine, a man with nightmares haunting his every moment and monsters tormenting him from having peace. I'm sorry, I only see a man I could easily fall in love with..."

Her words numbed him even more than her action had. Love? Panic fluttered inside his chest, but then she leaned down to catch his lips again.

And it would be proved that Vincent Valentine was still human after all as he let his arms go around her. One night's weakness couldn't hurt, could it...?

Just one night without nightmares and loneliness. One night with soft skin against his own.

Rain heard his soft moan of defeat and couldn't help but to feel that night would be the first step in mending a broken heart he guarded so closely.

She only prayed he didn't break hers in the process...

But thoughts and worries soon faded as all that became important was to remove anything that kept them from each other and trying to feel enough for a lifetime.

Both fearing this night would be their first and last...

* * *

Rain knew Vincent was awake when she finally emerged from slumber, but was reluctant to open her eyes or even move as he seemed content on merely holding her close. She was afraid of breaking the moment. His skin felt wonderfully warm against hers, even his metal arm. Dawn was barely breaking and something inside her told her they had to be leaving soon. They had to find a way out of Midgar and get back to Rocket Town. Giving a silent prayer that everybody was ok, Rain let herself savour the closeness in the semi-dark room a few seconds longer.

Daylight would chase away the man she'd gotten to know, hide him away inside a red cape and ruby eyes. Her only weak comfort was having had the night of her lifetime. She'd meant to be gentle with him, but it hadn't been long before Vincent took control. Rain felt a blush come over her as she remembered, and knew she'd been wrong. Really wrong. Vincent Valentine hadn't needed any guidance at all. No, not at all!

"I should leave while it is still dawn," Vincent suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Starting slightly, Rain finally opened her eyes and gazed up at him. He was absently staring up at the ceiling, almost as if he was as unwilling to move as she were.

That was when she caught up with what he'd said; **I** should leave. Not **we** should leave.

"You should be safe here," Vincent said distantly, feeling her tense against him.

Rain swallowed down hurt and surprise. "They saw my face. They know who I am."

Vincent slowly glanced over at her, suddenly aware that if the soldiers knew who Rain was then they might be on their way there as they spoke.

"Then we better hurry. It's a long way back to Rocket Town."

"I guess..." Rain relented, feeling a pang of loss when he released her and moved away to get dressed.

Still, it was no time for selfish motives now... Meteor was still approaching and AVALANCHE was probably worried about them.

They had things to accomplish first, then Rain promised to not give up on Vincent Valentine without a fight!

When they came down from their room, a blonde woman met them with a two small bags.

"I thought you might need some food and some water," she handed one bag to Rain before turning to Vincent with the second bag. "I added ammunition. Rain gave me one of your bullets. They should be of the same brand."

Vincent frowned surprised, then opened the bag and nodded. "Yes, I can use these..." He glanced at the blonde woman as she was tearfully hugging Rain goodbye, wondering why she had gone to so much trouble for them.

"Take care of her," the woman had turned back to him again, and Vincent nodded.

* * *

They left the inn silently, deciding to see if sector 5 was still as heavily patrolled as yesterday, and if they could get to the tunnel at all.

"How do we know we can trust that woman," Vincent asked after a while, tensely alert for any possible dangers lurking behind corners.

Rain hoisted the bag on her shoulder slightly. "She's just about a sister to me. I've known her for years."

Vincent said no more, but knew just how well friendships could be tossed aside if enough gil was offered.

Sector 5 was crawling with soldiers, as expected, but Vincent still figured they had a good chance of reaching the tunnel.

Rain couldn't help but to wonder what he thought was an impossible situation as she saw a group of 7 soldiers patrolling a few meters away.

"A simple diversion will draw their attention away and that is when we run for the tunnel," Vincent explained and told her to wait while he set it up.

Watching him leave, his red cape billowing a goodbye at her, Rain found her gun and clutched it hard. Everything would be ok, she mentally told herself, and after all, she could take care of herself. She had proven that. Just like target practice. Breathe calmly, aim, exhale and fire...

The loud explosion that shook the ground made her start to life, and she almost lost the gun as well. Yes, great, Rain! Drop the gun, Miss I-can-protect-myself!

The soldiers would probably all be scared to death to see you toss the gun to the ground in front of them! Yeah, that'll work!

A hand clamped over her mouth and stifled the scream she let out.

"It's me," Vincents voice said and the hand left her mouth.

"You scared me!" Rain silently shrieked, but the former Turk was busy scouting the area as the soldiers ran to see what had cause the ruckus.

"Now!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a sprint. Vincent pulled out the Death Penalty and picked down the few remaining soldiers, while Rain fought to keep up with his impossibly long strides.

She'd never thought she'd be relieved to smell the unappealing scent of sewer, but Rain exclaimed happily as they rounded a huge piece of wreckage and she saw the entrance of the tunnel with it's foul reeking smell.

"It's still open!" She exclaimed, feeling a weak hope. They could make it!

Vincent pulled out his hand gun as well after releasing Rain, and proceeded to fire both firearms at the scattering soldiers. "Go, Rain!"

Shifting between running and waiting for Vincent to catch up, Rain soon found herself halfway through the tunnel. Seeing the end within sight, Rain called out for Vincent. "We're almost there!" She halted and waited for him. "Come on, Vincent! We can make it if we run!"

No sooner had she spoken the words did he holster his guns, spun around and ran towards her.

The happy smile on her face faded as she saw the reason he was running; a grenade bouncing off the slimy surface before comming to a halt.

"Oh no..." She whispered, then Vincent's arm went around her waist and she lost her breath as he yanked her with him.

The explosion sent a wave of fire after them and there was a loud groan from the walls as they gave in.

Heat was increasing against Vincent's back as he saw the exit approach quickly. Drawing a deep breath, he briefly calculated and took the chance.

Putting his every once of strength into that jump, they came out of the tunnel inches from the burning inferno that followed and crashed to the ground.

Rolling to a halt, Vincent panted hard as he stared up at the sky where Meteor greeted them with promises that it did not matter that they had cheated death once again, it would soon correct that!

"Well..." He said, feeling Rain still had her face pressed to his chest in fear, "we're out. We did it."

The tunnel, now collapsed, stood silently with dark smoke rising into the air.

They were safe.


	7. Chaos attacks

**7. Chaos attacks**

Vincent had barely given her the chance to catch her breath before he declared they had to start on their trip back to Rocket Town.

Nodding meekly, Rain hoisted her bag up on her shoulder again and set out to follow the former Turk.

"Cid was awfully angry at Shera," Rain said after a while, gazing at Vincent's back. He was acting just like nothing had ever happened. "When he saw that she'd come to help him, all he did was shout at her."

A brief smile came over Vincent's face that she couldn't see and he cleared his throat. "Don't worry too much about it. He was just worried. He'll forgive her soon enough. Cid Highwind cares a lot about Shera, the thought of loosing her distraught him into the only emotion he knows how to show: anger."

Once again Rain was struck by how much Vincent knew about his fellow comrades by just observing them. "Ok... what else do you know then, mr know-it-all?"

Glancing over at her with something that could only be described as smirk, Vincent raised an eyebrow. "That our dear Miss Lockhart shall soon realise that she is in love with the brat prince of the former ShinRa empire."

Rain gaped as Vincent walked on. "She is **not**?" Trotting after him, she tried in vain to make Vincent explain further, but got no response.

They walked more or less the entire day, and Rain was utterly relieved when Vincent finally agreed to camp for the night.

A small mountain provided the luckily enough with something reminding of a cave and Rain was packing out some food out of her bag while Vincent was making a fire.

"How's your shoulder?" Rain gazed over at Vincent, knowing she'd never managed half of what he'd done that day with a bullet wound in her shoulder.

Vincent rolled his shoulder carefully, but returned to tossing a piece of wood on the fire. "A bit sore, but that should be expected. I suspect it will be fine in a few days."

A few days? Vincent was truly a fast healer then, but Rain figured it might easily have something to do with the experiments conducted on him.

They ate in silence, and Rain was grateful that Vincent declared he was sitting watch while she got some sleep, but she made him promise to wake her in a few hours so he could get some rest as well.

Of course Vincent had no intension to keep that promise, and he settled himself against the stonewall to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Still, it was strangely peaceful at night. Monsters seemed to have vanished, in fact they hadn't met a single one throughout the entire day, and Vincent wondered where they'd gone. Meteor influence over them was increasing as it approached and had most likely driven them someplace it saw fit.

Gazing up at the burning object, Vincent could almost believe it was a living creature. It seemed too malignant to be a mere object. It seemed too determined to kill them all for the former Turk to truly believe it did not conceal some sort of awareness of it's existance.

A soft whimper made him quickly gaze over at Rain, seeing her turning over on her side but with no danger threatening her. Nightmare.

Vincent knew too well what could haunt a soul in their sleep and he wondered if she still dwelled on the soldier she'd shot.

Probably.

**_- She's pretty, isn't she?_** Chaos suddenly leaked into Vincent's mind and the former Turk tensed.

He would not answer the demon, turning back to stare at Meteor with a sickening touch of nervousness in his stomach.

Chaos rarely entered his mind unless it was life-threatening or it wanted something.

**_- You think she actually accepts you, Vincent? Do you dream that she will stay with you? With us...? Keep the nightmares away?_**

Vincent gritted his teeth and clutched his head as he felt the demon move, stretching inside him. "Go... away..." He whispered intensely, but was only rewarded with a hissing laugh.

_**- She was soft to touch, wasn't she? Warm and alive...**_

Sneering with pain and fury, Vincent grabbed his handgun and lifted it trembling to his temple. "Shut up...!" He cocked the gun, swallowing hard as sweat made black bangs stick to his forhead. "You will not mention her, understand? You are as trapped with me, as I am with you, demon. If I end my life, I also end yours."

_**- You wouldn't dare...**_

Vincent made a half-choked laugh, "I wouldn't...?"

He let the gun sink as the demon withdrew into the darkness, closing his eyes. Vincent was so tired...

Chaos possessions always wore him out, fighting with it over control was even worse. Vincent knew the time when he would loose that fight was close...

* * *

Rain woke up when Vincent was packing their bags and she blinked tiredly against the daylight. What...?

Sitting up, she managed a somewhat glare at him. "You were supposed to wake me up...! Remember?"

Vincent wasn't fazed at all. "We should leave now."

Getting up, moaning softly as her body protested against the hard layer it had been resting on, Rain rubbed her numb hip. "Have you slept at all?"

The former Turk shrugged, "I don't need much sleep. Are you ready?"

Rain remembered what he had said after he'd been sick; 'Sleep is not to be had by the likes of me.'

Awkwardly drawing her hands through her hair, Rain knew she had to look like a mess and sighed resigned. "Yeah... As ready as I'll ever be..."

How was it possible that Vincent's long, silky hair was always smooth and without a single tangle? Maybe she should get a demon or two inserted herself if it would give her hair like that, Rain sulkily mused, feeling more tired than the night before.

She wasn't used to outdoor camping at all.

Rain picked up her bag and strangled a yawn. "Off we go..."

She quickly noticed something was wrong with Vincent. He was even tenser then usual, like he'd been through a terrible fight or waiting for something bad to happen.

A smell caught her attention and Rain stepped up to stand beside Vincent where he'd halted.

The decaying corpse of a huge monster was the sight that met her. Placing a hand over her mouth, Rain swallowed down nausea and fear as she saw all the blood splattered everywhere. Dear Planet... what could have done this...? She already knew. The monsters were growing bigger and more aggressive, like the wolves back at Rocket Town. It would only be logical that they'd start attacking each other as well.

Vincent stared distantly at all the blood, knowing the guilty party might still be close by. They'd better hurry.

Suddenly the Hellmasker screamed insanely and so loud it made Vincent stagger as he clutched his head.

The monster always reacted to blood, but now it was frantic and raging to be freed. Vincent bit back a scream of pain, clutching his head harder.

He couldn't let it get free. With nothing else within reach it would most certainly go after Rain, and who knew what it would turn to after finishing with her?

The thought of her being torn to pieces by the mindless Hellmasker made Vincent fight harder, his breaths comming in strained gasps.

He heard Rain calling out his name, felt her hands on his arm, but he pulled away. "Get... Get away from me...!"

* * *

Falling to his knees, Vincent realised she was not listening to him as she stayed by his side, kept calling his name.

He doubled over as raw shots of pain raged through his head, and he felt another presence rise up in him as well.

_- Burn! Release the fire! Scorch the earth! Ignite the sky! BURN!_

The Galiant Beast howled almost louder then the Hellmasker and Vincent convulsed with pain. It wasn't possible. This could not be happening!

His mouth filled with blood as the third presence tried to sound louder than the other two,

**- DEATH! KILL! FIGHT! **

Death Gigas raw strength sent Vincent on his back, shaking with agony at the inner battle.

Vincent never had a chance to block the most dangerous of them all...

Rain nearly panicked, who was she kidding? She panicked as Vincent fell to the ground, still clutching his head and blood ran from both corners of his mouth.

Convulsing, he didn't hear her calling his name, and suddenly a glow surrounding him.

Scrambling back, Rain stared wide-eyed as his shape twisted and changed, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Wings tore through the red cape and red eyes gleamed maliciously.

Slowly rising in front of her, the demon stretched out it's wings and crossed it's arms, hovering just over the ground.

Vincent's words came back to her; '...I cannot control it...'

She had seen what the other monster had done to the soldiers, and this one seemed even worse!

The demon was studying her, then landed smoothly on his clawed feet, **_"I am Chaos."_**

It's voice was deep and soft like a reptile hiss.

Trembling, Rain merely stared at it. What did you reply to a homicidal demon who just possessed the man you trust with your life in front of you very eyes?

'Hi, nice to meet you! How about this weather we're having, huh?'

Chaos walked over to her, ignoring how she backed away with a whimper. **_"We don't have much time. Vincent will be fighting to return any minute."_**

"W-what makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?!" Rain sobbed, constantly backing away.

Giving a nasty smile, baring it's deadly fangs, Chaos' hand was suddenly around her arm. **_"What makes you think you have a choice?"_**

She screamed as it yanked her close, then it spread it's leathery wings and they were flying.

* * *

As the ground flew pass them, Rain closed her eyes and cried silently. Yes, she was scared, but more frightened for Vincent not returning than her own safety.

No wonder he was haunted by nightmares...

Lost in her misery, Rain didn't notice they were stopping until they were almost down on the ground again.

As soon as her feet found solid ground again, Rain tore free from the demon, managing it just because it allowed her.

Gazing around, Rain found herself by a waterfall. "Where have you taken me...?"

Chaos motioned towards the cascading water. **_"The mistress calls."_**

Mistress? Rain stared as the demon walked into the waterfall and disappeared. Someone was controlling the demon?

Hesitating, she found no way to escape, as the hills that surrounded her present location were too steep for her to climb and the water too wild for her to swim in, then she followed the demon.

True enough; there was a secret cave behind the waterfall!

Inside the cave floor was shiny-blue stone, the walls angular, and the room was completely round.

At the end of the cave there was a soft, white light.

"Did you bring her...?" A soft female voice said, a figure barely visible in the light.

**_"As promised,"_** Chaos gazed over at Rain, then gave her a shove so she stumbled forward.

Out of the light, a pale woman with long, chestnut coloured hair gazed calmly at her. "So you're 'her'"

Shaking her head in confusion, Rain gazed from the woman to Chaos before back at the woman again. "Why am I here? Who are you?!"

The woman swayed, placing a hand to her eyes, and Rain realised she did not appear well at all. Pale and thin. Much too thin. Almost disappearing in the big lab-coat she was wearing.

"I lost my child," the woman said softly, focusing her eyes on Rain again. "It should have been mine and Vincent's child."

Rain drew a slow breath, fear increasing even more. "Lucrecia..."

* * *

Chaos suddenly loomed behind Rain, grasping her shoulders hard,**_ "I kept my promise, mistress. Now where is the potion that will free me from Vincent returning?"_**

Panic raged through Rain and she squirmed to get free in vain. "What do you mean? Vincent has to return! He has to! You can't do this!"

Lucrecia sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. "I told them they couldn't take my baby... They didn't listen..." Her tear filled eyes hardened and she focused on Rain again, "Vincent said he would do anything for me. He will honour that promise now."

"You can't be serious!" Rain screamed in terror, tears running freely. "He loves you!"

Lucrecia hummed distantly, a lullaby, rocking slightly to the voices only she heard. "A child. He will give me a child. A child for the one I lost."

Rain felt all her strength leave her, only standing because Chaos held her up. "You're going to kill him... Do you realise that?"

Getting up, Lucrecia found something in the pocket of the lab-coat. "Your potion, demon. Now leave me her, and her child."

Rain sank to the ground the second Chaos released her to move over to Lucrecia and shook her head numbly. Child? "But I have no child..."

Both Lucrecia and Chaos gazed over at her, but it was the scientist who answered. "Yes, you do. You carry it under your heart as we speak. Your child, and Vincent's. MY child!"

"But... it's not possible..." Shock numbed her completely as she absently place a hand to her stomach, and Rain knew they had to be wrong.

Chaos gave his slow hissing laugh, **_"Don't worry about it. You wont be around to be bothered with it much longer." _**It gazed gleefully at the potion in his claw-like hand, almost tasting it's freedom. Never going to be trapped inside Vincents gloomy mind again!

Rain merely kept shaking her head in a slow motion, "I don't understand... How can you tell...? I mean... I don't... We only..."

Lucrecia rubbed her eyes, sighing softly at the longing inside her heart. "Chaos knew. It can sense the lifeforce of everything within a miles range. It knew that the child growing inside you in reality belongs to me!"

In what reality, Rain thought somewhat hysterically. One night so briefly ago had resulted in a child, she numbly realised. A child, no, 'her' child that this insane ghost of a woman claimed for her own. Not without a fight!

Tears slowly subsided, eyes hardened with determination and she slowly gazed up at Lucrecia. "Over my dead body, you freak!"

**_"That was the basic idea," _**Chaos chuckled, walking back to look down at her.

Her cheeks was flushed and damp with drying tears, but she was far from broken. In fact, Rain felt stronger than ever. Ready to fight over something she hadn't even been aware of before this moment. Ah, the strength of motherhood. The very same power that had driven Lucrecia to what she was now. That, and a fair amount of Jenova cells.

Chaos could still feel Vincents presence inside him, knowing it was only a matter of minutes now before the struggling began for real.

Quickly opening the potion-bottle, it drank the clear liquid under Rain's tormented stare. Freedom...

There was a short silence, then the demon spun around to glare at Lucrecia. **_"You treacherous woman! You tricked me! This is nothing but water!"_**

"Why should I free you when you're more use to me as my slave," the woman replied calmly. "If you think about it; it's only logical!"

Rain closed her eyes in relief, exhaling. There was still hope!

Chaos roared in fury, taking a step towards Lucrecia, **_"I should rip that logical head of your body!"_**

"You know you cannot. The Jenova cells wont allow you," Lucrecia stated calmly, then walked pass the trembling demon to stop in front of Rain, speaking softly with a distant look in her eyes. "You will help me find my child."

Rain was two second from flying at her when an arm went around her waist, and Chaos yanked her close.

**_"If I am to be denied what you promised, dear mistress, then so shall you!" _**He quickly shot towards the waterfall, and they heard Lucrecia's piercing scream behind them.

* * *

Rain didn't dare to speak as they flew in an alarming speed, but suddenly the demon halted and began to lower them towards the ground.

She stumbled away as it released her and spun around to face it and whatever it intended to do to her, when she found the demon shaking and convulsing.

Hope sprung inside her again and Rain rushed over, grasping the demonic shoulders, "Vincent? Vincent, can you hear me? Come back to me, Vincent! Please..."

In front of her eyes, she saw the form twist and change, whispering for Vincent to not give up the fight. That she needed him. How much she loved him.

The glow vanished and she supported the limp form of Vincent before she carefully lowered him to the ground.

Stroking away a black lock of hair from his damp, pale face, Rain tilted her head and marvelled at the beauty in that face.

The fight had drained his strength and Rain glanced around to realise the demon had landed by a small river in the grasslands. It was open, but she could also easily see anyone approaching.

"You just rest, Vincent," she murmured quietly and arranged his cape to cover him. "You did well. You won. I'll take care of you now."

She managed to get a fire going, gently washed Vincent's damp face, and warmed up a little food she had to force herself to eat.

Only when dusk came creeping had her heart-rate settled to somewhat normal, and she was free to catch up on what had happened.

Lucrecia... Vincent's former lover was in fact alive. And crazy as a crisp bread! Chaos had taken over Vincent, to the extent that he'd acted against anything Vincent would have allowed.

And she was, or so the rumor would have it, pregnant.

Rain knew there hadn't been anyone else but Vincent for about 8 months, so she knew there wasn't any competition for the role as father.

Time would show. Time and a little test she planned to take as soon as possible.

No need to worry Vincent about it yet... He was troubled enough.

Vincent felt so tired, but still tried to struggle his way up to the surface. He was almost drowning, but refused to give up.

He woke with a gasp, eyes opening wide to stare up at Meteor burning in the sky.

Breathing heavily for a few seconds, Vincent then sat up abruptly and gazed wildly around.

What had happened?! Where was he? He remembered Chaos suddenly flooding his senses and then everything went black.

Rain?!

"Calm down, everything is ok," a soft voice said and a hand gently touched his shoulder.

Light from the fire flickered over Rain's features as she sat by his side, gentle worry in her eyes.

Relief came crashing down on Vincent so hard he trembled, and before he knew what he'd done, he'd wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

If Chaos had hurt her, or even worse; killed her, Vincent wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

Rain placed her arms around him as well, nuzzling her face to his neck, "I knew you would come back."

"What happened...?" Vincent didn't dare to let her go, afraid it might all prove to be a nightmare.

Hesitating, Rain hugged him closer, "Chaos brought us here and then you took over again..." She wasn't lying to him, she was merely not telling him every little detail!

Vincent had the right to know Lucrecia was alive, and Rain was going to tell him.

She just had to find out what the crazed woman had claimed was true first!

Forcing himself to lean back slightly, Vincent studied her face. "It didn't hurt you?"

"No," Raid reassured him, stroking his arms. "Merely bragged about how evil it was..."

Vincent sighed relived again, pulling her close a second time, "I put you in danger..."

Rain managed a faint smile, remembering her brother say those exact same words, "I can manage to get myself into danger at any time, Vincent, so don't feel too special when it comes to that."

Vincent was too tired to argue, too tired to think, and merely held her close.

Savouring her warmth and the feel of every breath she took. He'd told himself not to care for another human being again after failing Lucrecia, but he realised that was too late now. He cared. Now his hammering heart only had to make him realise he actually more than merely cared for the woman in his arms.

Vincent's heart was in for the battle of it's lifetime!


	8. The final fight and a painful loss

**8. The final fight and painful loss**

Once again traveling in silence, Vincent cast quick glances over at Rain.

She seemed thoughtful. Not frightened by his presence, merely thoughtful.

He'd expected fear, her lack of it and continued warmth towards him puzzled Vincent. He hadn't been this puzzled in many years.

And right now he was wondering what was going through her mind. Obviously she had to be affected by Chaos actions, but something told Vincent she wasn't even close to worrying about the demon. Something else was on her mind. Something more important than being abducted by an evil creature.

So Vincent wondered about her thoughts, but never asked. It was not his business, was it? No, he knew too well how much he appreciated to have his thoughts undisturbed. But... he was wondering.

It was still semi-dark when they finally reached Rocket Town, dawn merely hours away.

Luckily they had managed to capture a pair of chocobo's, or Rain suspected they wouldn't have reached the town for days...

Letting the huge birds have their freedom, Rain gazed after them as they vanished in the horizon. Meteor was frighteningly close now.

There was so much she didn't understand. Like why this Sephiroth had summoned this thing to destroy the very planet he too lived on.

Cloud had tried to explain it had something to do with energy and Sephiroth thought this would make him a god of sorts.

Rain had heard tales about Sephiroth, the great general, and thought of him as some great hero.

One really shouldn't believe all one hears, Rain thought wryly, like how she had heard he was undefeatable!

"We should enter the town before any monsters notice us," Vincent's voice said somewhere beside her.

It was almost impossible to see him in the dark, only his pale skin bathed in Meteors deadly light.

"I guess... Do you think they're still here? Maybe we're too late," Rain mumbled, not moving.

She heard him shift, a soft breeze tousling his cape.

"The Highwind is still here. If they had defeated Sephiroth, the Meteor wouldn't still be up here," Vincent couldn't quite explain why he instinctively knew this battle wouldn't happen without his presence. It was like ending an evil circle. Vincent, Lucrecia, Hojo and finally Sephiroth.

Rain wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if this was the last time she got to see dawn break. "Who did all those terrible things to you, Vincent? And why?"

Tensing, Vincent gazed slowly over at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I know so little about you... and you might die today. I just wondered," Rain admitted silently, glancing over to see his ruby eyes reflecting Meteor's fire-tail.

She wasn't really expecting him to answer, and was surprised when he did.

"When I met Lucrecia... she was working on a science project with two other people. One man I respect very much, Dr Gast. And Hojo." Vincent spoke in a neutral voice, almost seeing his past like some movie at a cinema, "Hojo persuaded her to preform an experiment on their unborn child. That child that would grow up to be Sephiroth. Then Hojo killed her. I confronted him with what he'd done, and he shot me. Instead of letting me die, he made me into a monster."

There seemed to be some sort of sick poetic justice in all this. Hojo had tricked and killed Lucrecia, using his own son as a guinea pig. He turned Vincent into a monster, and left him to die. Then Hojo killed Gast, the last person involved in the Jenova project. Only the past would come back to haunt the professor as Vincent didn't die, but emerged to take the life of his nemesis with the power Hojo had forced upon him. And now, Vincent would kill Hojo's son.

The circle would be complete and he would be the only one left.

Left to do what...?

Rain wanted to reach out and touch Vincent's arm, but felt his distance and remained where she was. "What happened to Hojo?"

"I killed him," Vincent stated softly. "Like I'm going to kill the son of the beautiful Lucrecia."

She heard him walk away and waited a few more seconds before she followed.

Vincent was still in love with Lucrecia. He probably would be in love with her until death finally came for him.

Strange how that hurt...

Vincent was about to leave when Rain called out his name. He turned and faced her, not liking the sinking feeling he might not see her again. "Yes?"

She hesitated, then drew a deep breath as she avoided his eyes. "Should you... **When** you return, promise me you will come here. I need to tell you something."

It didn't even take Vincent's sharp powers of perception to see something was bothering her. "Can't you tell me now?"

"Later. When you've finished off Sephiroth, ok?" Rain gave a brave smile, and was relieved to see him nod, then turned and left.

She couldn't stand to see him leave. And she knew that should he return, it would only be to leave again when he learned that Lucrecia was indeed alive!

Vincent gazed after her, then pulled himself together and walked out to the silent Highwind, still covered in the retreating dark.

It was time.

* * *

He wasn't surprised that he was the first person on the airship, and let the AVALANCHE members arrive and find their places without revealing himself.

Too many thoughts were troubling Vincent, and he stood outside to let the cold winds tear at him as the Highwind sped off to their destiny.

The flight to the Northern Crater was done without a word from Vincent, an ominous feeling growing as they came closer.

The monsters inside him grew restless, and even Chaos began to whisper lies to plant doubt in Vincent's mind.

The former Turk kept focusing on the horizon, trying to block out everything from Chaos' hissing words to Rufus and Cloud arguing over some detail.

It was an odd team indeed... And the addition of Rufus ShinRa, the brat prince of the empire that was the cause of this armageddon, made them perhaps even a little more odd.

All they lacked were a gentle girl with green eyes and a smile that made everyone feel better, even him.

Aeris.

Vincent closed his eyes briefly, knowing if he'd been able to stop Hojo and reason with Lucrecia all those years ago; she would still be alive.

Another sin added to his nightmares, but it would end now. Vincent would make sure it ended now.

He watched as the airship lowered itself into the crater, and waited as AVALANCHE climbed down the rope ladder.

Someone would die, Vincent suddenly thought, letting his eyes wander from one person to the other. He just knew it.

Leaping into the air, he landed behind them and Yuffie let out a piercing scream of horror before Cid had to hold her back from charging with the intent of kicking Vincent's shin. "You scared the living shit outta me, Vince!" The young ninja screamed, still kicking to get free.

"Forgive me," Vincent said quietly, slightly warmed by the greetings the others gave him, even allowed Tifa to give him a short hug.

"We never thought you were dead," Cloud smiled, nodding his greeting.

Vincent pulled out Death Penalty, the wind pulling eerily at his crimson cape, "I can't die just yet."

Cid cursed as Yuffie stomped on his foot and lifted the girl up by a harsh grip on her upper arms. "Yeah, all fine and dandy, you guys, but I'm the one with the frigging tazmanian devil here!"

Cloud turned to send Yuffie a dry look, and the ninja fell silent.

The pilot eyed the girl suspiciously, but finally put her down and quickly stepped away.

"It's time we move. Sephiroth awaits us," Vincent declared, then let the anxious group into the darkness.

* * *

Vincent had thought he was prepared. Vincent knew he'd been wrong!

Sephiroth wasn't even human anymore, glaring down at them as some deformed monster while unleashing attacks that was stronger than anything Vincent had ever been up against.

The former Turk was stunned to find the monsters inside him eerily quiet, not even Chaos rose to save the body trapping it.

Materia, gun-shots, lashes from swords and summonings raged all around Vincent, but Sephiroth only seemed barely fazed by them.

When the cruel eyes narrowed, Vincent realised Sephiroth was charging his ultimate attack, but he barely had time to call out a warning before the Super Nova rammed them all.

Scorching fire sent Vincent back against the rock wall and pain swam pass his eyes, the heat increasing by the seconds.

So this was dying, he thought numbly, feeling himself unable to breathe. Darkness was lurking at the edges of his consciousness, but he refused to let it wash over him.

Not yet. He still had work to do!

Raising Death Penalty blindly in the directly he knew Sephiroth was, Vincent managed to pull the trigger and knew by the howl the bullet had hit it's mark.

Gasping for air, Vincent gazed numbly around, seeing Cid badly wounded, Rufus knocked out cold, Yuffie too, Barret struggling with a wound of his own, and Red...

The Super Nova had been aimed directly at the big beast, and gladly pulled anyone close enough into it's firery range.

Vincent closed his eyes, feeling a sense of approaching defeat settling gloomily over his senses, when Cloud screamed in rage and launched another attack at Sephiroth.

Soon he was followed by Tifa, and Vincent forced himself to move as he reloaded Death Penalty. It wasn't over until they all were dead!

* * *

Rufus, Cid and Barret soon came to help as well, and finally Sephiroth was forced backwards. The cuts didn't heal anymore and the creature was indeed bleeding!

Anything that could bleed, could die!

As the monster was slowly forced backwards, Cid picked up his PHS and mumbled a few words into it, before he called out for everyone to back off.

"Alright," Cid lit up a cigarette at lightning speed, eyeing the wounded Sephiroth carefully as he confirmed the order into the PHS; "alright, Highwind! Attack!"

The others managed to send him a couple of confused glances, not knowing of the little surprise Cid and Shera had spent days installing.

The new rocket system should be able to manoeuvrer the deadly missiles straight towards their mortal enemy despite the narrow tunnels! No sooner had Sephiroth roared in his wounded fury did the first rocket fly over their head and ram into the monster. The first explosion wasn't even finished before a second missile hit, then a third, and a forth and for a while they came too close for them to be able to count.

The loud explosions and raging fires made the group back away a few steps, and Vincent used the opportunity to kneel down beside the silent form of Yuffie.

Gently turning her over on her back, Vincent flinched as he saw the bad burns on her left side and wasn't aware of holding his breath when he felt for a pulse on her neck.

The former Turk closed his eyes briefly as he felt a weak throb, but knew she was far from safe.

In the background Vincent heard Sephiroths dying screams, but ignored them as he carefully gathered the young girl in his arms and got up.

Moaning softly, Yuffie's eyelashes fluttered before she managed to barely open her grey eyes and peer at him. "Did... we win...?"

"Yes, we won," Vincent assured her distantly, calling out for Barret to tend to Red.

Yuffie swallowed a whimper of pain, closing her eyes. "The bastard burned me... I was so close to kicking his ass... And he burned me..."

Vincent swayed as the ground began to shake, glancing up at the rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Shii-iit! Back to the Highwind!" Cid declared and made a run for it.

"Come on!" Barret declared and followed the pilot, Red hoisted over one powerful shoulder.

Yuffie grasped a hold of Vincent's collar, yanking it to make him face her distressed eyes, "I don't wanna die like this, Vince! I can't!"

His heart ached for the angst in her eyes, and Vincent held her gaze firmly, "you're not going to die, Yuffie. I wont let you!"

He began the shaky way back to the airship, agonized by the pained sounds that came from the girl. With materia and a little luck, her skin should be repaired, but you never knew. And she had taken quite the beating...

"You know what...?" Yuffie asked, her voice drowsy and her eyes barely open, hazed with pain, "I never even got to find a cool boyfriend... Did you know that?"

The former Turk shook his head absently, replying just as distant. "No, that I did not know, Yuffie."

Tears began to run down Yuffie's cheeks and she sobbed silently. "I don't wanna die, Vince... I haven't even been kissed yet! How pathetic is that?! Maybe Sephy did me a favour, huh?"

Vincent gritted his teeth, vowing he would not let die even if it meant he had to follow her into Deaths Kingdom and yank her back. He'd failed too many to let Yuffie down now!

"Yuffie," Vincent said in a firm voice, "you stay alive, keep fighting and do NOT give up, and I swear I'll kiss you myself!"

Giggling softly, Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder, "Vince... You old flirt..."

* * *

He'd reached the airship just in time, only to receive the news that they had to go further inn to get Cloud, Tifa and Rufus. Vincent had no idea how they'd gotten left behind, but he decided to focus on Yuffie. Placing her in a cabin, he used a Cure materia, but it did little to help. The young girl whimpered softly when the airship shook violently, and Vincent took her hand.

Only when they called his name did he leave her side, promising to return shortly, Vincent went up on deck just in time to see the Lifestream save the planet when Holy failed.

Aeris.

He could feel her presence. So strongly it was like she was close by.

It was finally over.

Vincent turned to go below deck again, and returned to find Yuffie asleep. Deep asleep.

He knew it would be she wouldn't be waking up for a long, long while. She 'had' to wake up eventually, Vincent thought stubbornly, brushing away a dark lock of hair from her forhead. "Rest, Yuffie... but don't take too long or I will come after you..."

"Not good...?" Cloud asked from where he was leaning against the doorframe, and Vincent shook his head.

"From bad to worse." The blonde man said silently, motioning for him to follow and lead him to the cabin where Red was.

Tifa was crying, clutching the pale Rufus close. Cid's eyes were suspiciously moist, and Barret had his back turned on them.

Even Cait Sith was silent.

Vincent felt a hard feeling sink into his stomach,."He didn't make it..."

Cloud shook his head.

"We have to take him home," Vincent whispered, walking over to look inside the room. "He'd want that..."

Cid mumbled something about telling the pilot and quickly wandered off.

Vincent walked in and kneeled by the bed, placing his human hand on the blood stained fur, "I will miss you, my friend..." His mind was flooded by memories, and the sense of loss was overwhelming.

He stayed like that until Cloud silently declared they had reached Cosmo Canyon.

Gently lifting up Red, Vincent walked out to bring his friend home and he knew what he had to do.

He wasn't surprised that no monsters attacked as he made his way through the cave, Vincent knew they wouldn't dare. Not now.

Silently placing Red on the ground, Vincent gazed up at the stone figure, "your son fought hard and won. You lost your mate as she was defending this town. You lost your son as he defended the very planet we live on. Don't you dare let their sacrifice be in vain! It is time you take their place and return, Seto... "

A mournful howl emerged towards the moon... a howl filled with loss and loneliness... a howl of a silent promise to carry on their fight...

Vincent returned to the Highwind with a huge, cat-like beast walking by his side.

Tifa let out a shocked gasp, but then realised it was not Red returning to them.

This one was bigger, two yellow eyes glowing at them and the tattoos were different.

Vincent turned to face the beast a final time, "we would not have made it if it weren't for him..."

Cloud nodded, "it's true... he saved my life many times..."

Seto gazed at all of them in turn, then said in a voice reminding of Red, only deeper; "then we just have to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. This time we must honour the planet and not abuse her."

His yellow eyes rested on Rufus as he spoke the final words, and the young man shifted uneasily as he avoided to meet the gaze.

Then it was time to leave...

* * *

They all agreed to stay a few days in Rocket Town as they were returning to the town, and Vincent remembered another promise he'd made.

Rain.

It was dark when they returned, and Vincent first saw to that Yuffie was brought up to the guest room he once had at Shera and Cid's house before he went out to find Rain.

Sitting on the rocket launch-pad, she was gazing up at the stars. "Look... I'd almost forgotten what it looks like without Meteor up there..." She gave him a faint smile. "You guys won."

Vincent shifted. "Won and lost. Red didn't make it and Yuffie has yet to wake up from the injuries Sephiroth gave her."

Gazing down, Rain bit back tears that suddenly flooded her eyes. Red... Sweet, kind Red... And Yuffie had to be ok... she just had to...

"And you..." She asked silently. "Are you ok...?"

"As well as can be expected," Vincent replied. "At least it is over."

Was it? Rain wasn't too sure. "I have something to tell you..."

The former Turk nodded. "So you said. Well?"

Glancing up at him, Rain swallowed hard. "When Chaos broke free... He brought me to a place..."

Vincent tensed immediately, eyes suddenly sharply focused on her. "You failed to mention this earlier..."

Rain turned away, feeling his gaze burning into her, "I know. He brought to a waterfall. Behind it was a secret room, and there was a woman inside..." Holding her breath, Rain managed to gaze up at him again. "She said her name was Lucrecia."

Starting like she'd slapped him square across the face, Vincent got a mean look. "What?"

"She said her name was Lucrecia. Ask Chaos, he knew her!" Rain blurted out, turning away again.

Vincent fell silent. Chaos, you deceiving bastard, he thought, is what she says true?

**_- What if it is?_** Came the mocking reply, and Vincent went ice cold.

Lucrecia. Alive?!

The thought made him tremble. Could it be?

Chaos, you will take me to her, Vincent demanded in his mind, then turned to leave.

"Good luck, Vincent," Rain said silently, not turning to look at him, "I hope you find what you're looking for. I really do. Goodbye."

Vincent halted and glanced back at her, something telling him there was more to her words than what she really said, but the thought of Lucrecia dimmed his senses.

"Thank you, Rain," he gave a faint smile, "I'll see you around." Then he left quickly and didn't hear Rain's tear filled reply;

"No, you wont."


	9. Lucrecia and a goodbye

**9. Lucrecia and a goodbye**

The waterfall was thundering infront of Vincent, and he stared at the water with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

What if it wasn't true? What if Rain had been wrong, and Chaos was tricking him. He knew the demon was capable of it, but how he hoped for it to be true.

Had his sin been forgiven? Was his punishment over and finally allowed peace?

Vincent slowly reached out a hand and put it into the water, knowing he would certainly know no peace until he'd at least seen for himself.

Drawing a deep breath, Vincent closed his eyes briefly, then entered.

The room was beautiful to say the least. Blue stone carved out to make a perfect hide away and the water sounded much more soothing than loud.

A soft white light was radiating at the end of the room, and his heart began to race.

Was it possible...?!

That was when he heard the voice softly whispering his name, the voice of the woman he'd seen die. "Oh, Vincent..."

"That voice... It can't be..." Vincent mumbled, his heart racing even harder. Hope was flooding up inside him, agonized hope.

He rushed forward, barely making out the form of a woman kneeling in the white light.

"Lucrecia...?" Vincent heard his own voice shaking, but threw all caution aside. It was her! He could feel it!

The woman inside the light turned her face in his direction. "Vincent...?" Lucrecia was looking puzzled and startled at once.

Shock and a surging joy rammed through Vincent's mind, and he started to run towards her.

"Stay back!" Lucrecia exclaimed, throwing out a hand to halt him.

Trembling, Vincent froze at her command, eyes still locked on her. "Lucrecia... You're alive..."

* * *

Lucrecia wrapped her arms around her thin frame, hanging her head low, "I wanted to disappear... I couldn't be with anyone... I wanted to die..." He heard her sobbing quietly before she managed to continue; "But the Jenova inside me wouldn't let me die..." She shook her head, the light dancing in her softly swishing hair, then tensed as if in pain. "Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth... My dear, dear child. Ever since he was born I never got to hold him, even once..." 

She held out her empty hands to gaze at them, almost as if the limbs were to blame. "Not even once. You can't call me his mother... That... is my sin..." Lucrecia closed her eyes and hung her head, wrapping her arms around herself again.

Vincent started. How could an angel talk of sin?

He moved towards her again, but Lucrecia got up abruptly and glared at him, exclaiming. "Back! Stay back!"

The former Turk halted, and she appeared to calm down.

Her eyes were soft as she tilted her head. "Vincent... wont you please tell me...?"

Vincent frowned, feeling something seep into his mind. There was an odd look in her eyes, and she was impossibly thin. There was something wrong...

"...What?" He murmured, feeling her distancing him hurt like not even Chaos could to do him.

Lucrecia took a step towards him, wringing her hands tensely. "Is Sephiroth is still alive? I heard he died five years ago, but I see him in my dreams so often..." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, "and I know that physically, like myself, he can't die so easily." Her eyes opened again and focused on Vincent. "Please, Vincent... tell me..."

Vincent stood silent for a little while, merely watching her. Five years... she'd been alive all these years... hidden here... suffering under Hojo's influence all alone. He remembered the last time he'd seen her, squirming on her bed while screaming at the voices that wouldn't leave her alone.

Did they leave her alone in here? Was that why she never sought him out? Did she know what had happened to him? Had she thought he was dead too? No, she didn't seem surprised to see him at all, and if she heard about Sephiroth's death five years ago, she must have heard of him joining up with AVALANCHE.

Lucrecia had merely stayed hidden. Confusion battled with hurt while Vincent tried to appear unfazed, "Lucrecia... Sephiroth is dead..." The true Sephiroth had died those years ago, and the former Turk began to realise with a loss beyond belief that the woman he loved had also perished years ago.

Lucrecia sank to her knees again, wailing softly as she clutched her head, "no... I don't belive you... Why do you lie?"

Vincent made no move to come closer, his entire body numb, "I would never lie to you, Lucrecia..."

Nodding, she gazed up at him, "I remember... And you said you would do anything for me... Do you remember you said that?"

Vincent closed his eyes. "I remember."

The emptiness in her eyes made dry tears burn in his own, and he wanted to kill Hojo all over again.

Lucrecia got up. "Will you still do anything for me, Vincent? Say you will..."

"Of course I will," Vincent whispered distantly, knowing all his previous punishment was nothing compared to loosing Lucrecia again.

"Then you will bring me the child?" Lucrecia asked softly, starting to hum a silent song to quiet the turmoil inside her head.

* * *

Vincent frowned confused, shaking his head. "What child? Sephiroth is dead, Lucrecia... His body is under a mountain, I cannot bring him to you." 

"Yes, you can," Lucrecia insisted gently, "he will live again in that child. In your child. Our child. The child that was meant to be ours!"

The trembling woman in the light stared at Vincent and he realised how different she was from Lucrecia. That wasn't Lucrecia.

It was a shell of Lucrecia with fragments of her memories.

"There is no child," Vincent explained patiently, suddenly longing to return to his nightmares. Even they seemed kind to reality right now.

Lucrecia clutched her hair in distress. "Yes, there is! SHE has it! That tramp is taking our child from us, Vincent! That child that should have been ours. That can still be ours! Wont you do this for me, Vincent...? Help me make up for my sin... Return Sephiroth to me...!"

"I don't understand... Who are you..." Vincent stared at the ground, frowning as he tried to make sense out of her rambling, "I don't understand..."

Lucrecia laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement. "You never did, Vincent."

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and Vincent focused on Lucrecia again, "Rain... That was why you had Chaos bring her here..."

His child?!

"Bring her to me, Vincent. Bring me our child," Lucrecia insisted in a quiet voice, "make it right again."

Vincent nodded, thoughts racing through his mind. "Yes... I'll make it right this time..." He gazed over at the woman he'd once loved and failed to protect, knowing Lucrecia was dead, and so was Vincent Valentine as she knew him. "I love you," he stated softly, aching to touch her a final time, but knew she wouldn't allow it. Then Vincent turned to leave. He had to make things right this time. He failed Lucrecia. He would not fail Rain.

Then Rain's final words came back to him; "I hope you find what you're looking for. I really do. Goodbye."

Goodbye.

Vincent got an uneasy feeling, hearing Lucrecia's soft humming grow fainter as he walked out of the cave.

Goodbye?

Vincent returned to Rocket Town to find Rain gone. She had left merely hours after him, Shera told him. Didn't say where she was going.

The former Turk gazed out into the horizon, knowing how easy it was to hide in an entire world if you didn't want anyone to find you.

Something told him Rain didn't want him to find her, not after Lucrecia. Maybe it was for the best...?

**_That's it, you coward_**, Chaos chuckled, **_there are plenty more fun thing for us guys to do beside looking for a runaway broad! _**

"Silent, you," Vincent muttered, as he was sitting on the launch-pad where he'd seen her for the last time.

Sephiroth was dead. The planet was safe. Lucrecia was still lost to him. Hojo was dead.

What was there left for him to do? Vincent placed Death Penalty across his lap, stroking his human hand over the shining metal.

'Make it right this time'

The words still haunted him and knew he'd already made his decision when he walked out of the waterfall cave...

Getting up, Vincent holstered Death Penalty and walked into the darkness.

* * *

The most likely place she would go was Midgar, so he figured it would be the last place he'd find her. 

She knew he would go there first, but maybe there was something there that could tell him where she might be likely to go...

Maybe...

He made his way to the city, that it's habitants were struggling hard to rebuild in vain, and went to the inn they'd spent the night.

Two weeks since she had vanished now.

The blonde woman could tell him, after several assurances that he was not out to hurt her in any way, that Rain had in fact showed up about week ago, taking with her the gil her brother had left her and left with a promise that she would be in touch when she knew where she would be settling.

Vincent asked a few question to the traders and soon learned she had bought up on food, water, gun and ammo, and finally a golden chocobo.

So she had to be planning on going far to decide on a golden bird and not the average one.

Vincent gazed up at the stars the night he left Midgar, remembering how she had commented on them. It was true, he'd almost forgotten what they looked like too.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gazed at the stars.

Vincent went into town by town, sometimes finding cold traces that she'd been there, but Rain was still on the run.

Did she know he was following? He doubted it.

Days passed. Weeks. Even months.

The closest he came was arriving in Costa Del Sol merely the day after she had left, and the former Turk felt a weak hope that soon faded as it appeared she had dropped off the face of the planet after that.

Refusing to believe she was dead, attacked by some monster or something, Vincent finally returned to Rocket Town to ask Cid if he could fly him to Wutai, the only town besides the little town in the ice-lands he hadn't checked.

The pilot agreed, and they left after Vincent had spent a couple of hours with the still comatosed Yuffie.

He got a PHS shoved into his hand as Cid gave him a crooked grin, "jest so you can call fer a ride home for the happy couple!"

"Thank you, Cid, your optimism is almost catching," Vincent replied dryly, but the pilot merely laughed.

Entering the town, Vincent realised he had been searching for a long time now. Traveling from place to place for a woman that might not even want him around.

'Back! Stay back!'

He shook Lucrecia's voice from his mind, and glanced around at the busy people.

What was it? 6-7 months? He'd lost count...

Vincent drew a deep breath and entered the inn, the best place for information.

* * *

"Hello Rain." 

The voice made her freeze just as she closed the door to her little house. Fear? A little. Nerves? Oh yes!

Slowly peering over her shoulder, Rain saw Vincent standing in the middle of her living room. How had he gotten in here? The door was locked!

And, more importantly, how did he find her?!

She managed a faint smile, not moving. "Hello Vincent..."

Vincent did not speak, merely gazed piercingly at her, and finally Rain sighed before turning to face him.

"So she told you," Rain said as she placed a protective hand over her swelling stomach. "Now what?"

Vincent's eyes dwelled at her stomach, then moved up to meet her eyes again. "Why did you run?"

Scoffing, Rain walked pass him and entered the kitchen, "I'm not stupid, Vincent."

Feeling a twinge of irritation, Vincent followed her to lean against the doorframe. "You never gave me the chance. The choice."

"No," Rain admitted silently, gazing down at the floor, "I made the decision for you. You didn't need more problems."

This time it was Vincent who scoffed. "Bull! You had no right! And then you ran like a coward! I've been searching for you for months now!"

Glancing over at him, Rain was startled by the tingling feeling she got at his last words. "You... you've been searching for me...?"

Straightening, Vincent nodded and walked over to place gentle hands on her shoulders. "You should have trusted me."

"But..." Rain stared at his chest, not daring to hope, "but Lucrecia..."

She felt him tense, but he didn't move away.

"Lucrecia is dead. The person you met was not her," Vincent declared calmly, placing a finger beneath her chin and raised her face to his. "It's my child as well..."

Rain bit her lower lip, eyes flooding with tears as she replied. "Yes, she is."

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "She?"

Laughing embarrassedly, Rain turned away, discretely wiping her tears, "It may sound silly... but in Mideel I met this woman. A young woman my age. She was so kind, almost as if she knew... She told me it was a girl and that she would be her fathers image. That she would be a strong fighter, and with no demons to carry."

Vincent almost forgot to breathe. "What... What did she look like...?"

Smiling faintly, Rain glanced over at him again. "Long brown hair, in some twisted plait or something, really sweet with the worlds kindest green eyes. Sounds like a fairytale, huh?"

Shaking his head slowly, Vincent managed a faint smile of his own. "No... No, she sounds just about right."

He then took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't run out on me like that again."

Rain gazed down at their hands, swallowed her nervousness. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know," Vincent replied gently, "but it doesn't strike you that I might want to? Maybe this is my second chance?"

Hope gently folding out it's wings over them both as Rain placed his hand to her stomach, letting him feel the movement as their daughter kicked. "Maybe we should get to know each other a little better as well...?"

Forcing down the surge of emotion that rammed him, Vincent managed a shaky smile. "Not a bad idea. Like how your brother could leave you half a million gil?"

Rain giggled, stroking his arm, "Sky was the smuggler king. If you ever needed booze, he was the one you asked. He thought I didn't know, but I'm not stupid!"

"I remember you mention that," Vincent chuckled, gazing after her as she wandered over to put on some tea.

"How about you, Vincent? Like... where did you grow up...?" Rain asked, letting the water run.

Vincent sighed and sank down on a kitchen chair as he loosened his collar slightly. "It's a long story..."

Rain turned to smile at him, "I've got time."

* * *

_The end..._

* * *

Huge kudos to AchikaMiyu, Zelda6, QueenQueeko, CWolf2 and Ann2!

Thanks for struggling through my never-ending fics!

Recognize the mystery girl who spoke to Rain?

Guess who will be starring in the next fic!


End file.
